The Only Exception
by EuPhoRia RoSe
Summary: From seeing the relationship between her parents, Rima didn't believe in the word 'love'. She didn't want to get hurt by anyone ever again. She didn't want to feel pain. So she decided to lock such a feeling away. But love can be unexpected.
1. Crossdresser Meets Midget

**Hullo EuPhoRia RoSe here with another story **

**And it's a Rimahiko! I've always wanted to write one! **

**I was gonna do this after I finished my other story but I couldn't be bothered so here it is...**

**Oh and it is based on the song The Only Exception by Paramore ;) **

**Hope you Enjoy  
**

**Summary:From seeing the relationship between her mother and father, Rima did not believe of the word 'love'. She thought that if she fell in love she'd be the same as her parents. So she promised herself to never feel that way. But sometimes love can be unexpected. He was her only exception. **

Rima's POV

They are shouting _again_. Don't they ever get tired of the same routine every day? It never changes and their arguements are getting worse. When it began they had some meaning but now it's so pointless. I know I sound like a spoiled child but, I want them to shut up and notice me. That's another thing they're not doing anymore. They never notice me. It's been at least two years and my mother and father have not even looked me in the eye. I feel neglected and unwanted. I hate it. They used to be so much nicer too. I remember when my dad took us to the seaside. It was a little far out from where we lived but when we got there it was completely worth it. There was no shouting, no screams. Only laughter. But they're just memories, memories I can never return too. You can't turn back the time, that's impossible. I sighed as my father's loud voice boomed through the house.

"Do not speak to me like that!" he shouted as I heard a following SMACK.

And then everything was silent. I could now hear sobbing, small scared sobs. They belonged to my mum. I closed my eyes wishing both of them would disappear. My Dad never would have hit my mum before. He wouldn't have. But things change. I grabbed my IPOD, carefully placing the headphones into my ears as a song came on. I blinked and looked outside. It was raining, how befitting. It suited the mood. I had learned not to cry a long time ago. Crying got you no where. However hard you tried, no one ever listened. Tomorrow I was moving to a new school. It was because my father got fired from his job. When my mum had heard she mocked him saying how incompetent he was. I didn't care where we went. Wherever it was I'd still be alone. Back at my old school I had friends, but out of pity. I hate when people pity me. I hate their stupid sympathy. If I needed their sympathy then I would ask for it. I can handle things on my own, I always have. This school will be no where near different. I'll be recognised as the poor girl who was neglected. Which is true, but I want to be more than that. So much more. But I had given up on that a long time ago.

I felt sleep overcome me as my eyes closed slowly and the last thing I heard was my mother's hoarse voice.

"Rima hates you, you know that! You're just bringing us both misery! Leave now!" she ordered him.

Tears began to well up in my eyes as I blinked them away. Don't cry, Rima. Don't give in. Don't learn how to feel. The best thing to do is to not feel anything. Don't love. It will only lead to disaster. My eyes closed completely as I delved into the land of dreams. It was the only place I could escape from my nightmare. The nightmare known as reality.

But unfortunately you had to wake up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I'm not really surprised that no one noticed me step out of the house. They were too busy with their daily routine. Before I left I took a piece of bread with me and took a quick drink. I'd be fine for now. My dad told me he wanted to take me to school, but I said I'd be fine. It was day light anway, and I didn't particularly want to be in the same space as him. I actually hated him more than mum. He hit her. That was where he crossed the line. I don't associated him with being my dad anymore. To me he's just a stranger. I'm kind of glad that Seiyo High isn't too far away though. I'm not really one to like to walk long distances. I hadn't seen the school before but it looked quite large. But not as big as my last school. That one was massive, it was a private school though. I looked at my schedule seeing what room I was in as I made my way into the school ground. I went into the building, taking a left, and stopped when I heard something coming from a nearby classroom. This was the one I was in. I peered inside seeing that at the moment there was only a group of 5 boys. They must be in my class. I then heard them say something that caught my attention.

"Did you hear we have a new student," one of them said, he had auburn hair and emerald green eyes.

The rest of them perked up at this sentence. It was obvious they were talking about me. But they hadn't noticed that I was listening outside the door. They probably couldn't see me though because of how short I was. Oh god don't remind me of my height.

"Really? Have you seen her?" another asked, he had light green hair and brown eyes, he was like the opposite to the one who had last spoke.

Auburn hair shook his head, I don't know what else to call him, as they moved on to a different conversation altogether. I pressed my hands onto the glass as I heard a faint coughing from behind me. I stood still knowing someone had watched me spying on them. Though I wouldn't class it as spying but whatever. I didn't turn around at first but when the person placed their hand on my shoulder and leaned down to speak I felt like screaming. I've never been in close contact with someone like that before. It was like a natural instinct. The voice spoke as I realised it was a boy.

"Are you spying?"

I turned to face him smiling. He had long purple hair and amber eyes. I was beginning to question whether he was a boy as he looked a lot like a girl. Maybe he was a crossdresser? I speculated him, that might be right. I folded my arms, there was something about him that I just didn't like. I couldn't place it but I knew there was something just not right. I wonder what it is?

"I'm not spying. I was going to go in," I denied as he raised his eyebrows.

He doesn't believe me. I glared at him, he's still smiling. Doesn't that smile ever go off of his face? Damn, he's really annoying me. He put his hand _again _on my shoulder as I stared at it.

"Let's go in together then," he suggested.

I just glared at him shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

"Get lost, purple headed cross dresser," I warned him.

His face suddenly turned stony, but the smiling expression was still there but slowly disappearing. I had hit a nerve alright. I smirked, that's what you get. What did he even do? Ah, I don't know he's just stupid to think I'd allow him to treat me like some kind of girl who would swoon at his touch. Well earth to crossdresser, never ever _ever _going to happen. His smile completely disappeared as it was replaced with a snarl. Now he was glaring. Angry, much? I snorted leaving him to watch me go. That expression was definitely priceless. And the good thing was that he approached me not knowing about my situation. That pleased me a little. But I'm sure that a rumour will spread about it. That's what happened before. I sighed loudly. I hate school.

**Nagi's POV**

I stared after the chibi my eyes wide with shock. What did she just call me? A purple headed cross dresser. Ok, I know I have purple hair but a cross dresser? Really? That's no where near true. It might have been when I was a kid and my parents liked to see me in girls clothes but no. And I used to dance as a girl but that was a year ago. But I'm not a cross dresser. Now I sound like I'm in denial. She doesn't even know me and she assumed that's who I am. She is now on my hate list. I thought she was some nice girl but no. That is far from truth. I opened the door to step into the classroom seeing Kukai, Daichi, Tadase, Kairi, Yoru and Ikuto. They all looked at the door seeing me standing by it in all my pissed off glory. Kukai opened his mouth to speak and laughed.

"Man, what's wrong with you?" he questioned.

I glared at him straight away as he shut up. I do not need to be reminded about that little chibi. Anyway I'll probably never meet her again. That's if I'm lucky enough. Hopefully luck is on my side today. I sat down inbetween Kukai and Kairi as I glared at the black board. _She's just a girl, calm down. _I shook my head, nah, no one calls me a cross dresser. No one. No matter who they are.

"He's really pissed," Daichi whispered to Kukai as they both nodded in sync. They were twin brothers after all.

I shot them a look as they pretended to be scared. Kairi, at that moment, was revising for a test we had today. He looked up from his text book at the commotion in front of him. He pushed up his glasses and looked at me.

"It's unlike Nagihiko to be angry like this. What happened?" he asked in a 'know it all' tone.

I leaned on the chair and muttered one word, "Chibi."

All five boys stared at me a questioning look on their faces. They hadn't heard me then? I shut my eyes trying to calm myself down. It was just one girl, just one small girl. How tall was she anyway? I bet she was like the smallest in the whole school. I smirked she couldn't be in the same year. Impossible. But why was she outside this room and why did you want to go in. Then it dawned on me. Why would she be standing outside here? It could be for two reasons: 1. she like one of the boys in the class at that time or 2. she was in this class.

I was praying that it was definitely not number two.

Suddenly a rush of kids came in taking their seats as the sensei walked in. Of course all of us had to move because we had sat anywhere. I was now near at the back beside the window. I hadn't noticed yet that I had one vacant seat beside me. I heard a knock on the door I swiveled my head around to see the evil chibi standing there looking around the room. Our eyes met as she glared at me. She didn't particularly seem to like me either. She came to the front as she flicked her hair behind her back. She had doe shaped amber coloured eyes. Great, we share the same eye colour too. "Class, this is the new transfer student, Mashiro Rima," Sensei introduced her. The whole class was quiet for a few seconds when it exploded with comments like, 'she's so cute!' and 'she's like a little doll!'. That was one thing that I wouldn't deny, she was cute. But the class didn't know that she was actually an ice queen behind those sweet looks.

She opened her tiny little mouth to speak, "Where shoud I sit?"

I looked at the vacant seat beside me now realising that it was the only one left in the classroom. Rima seemed to have noticed and look around the classroom for a better seat. She didn't want to sit next to me, how unfair. I smirked, maybe I should do something just to annoy her.

"There's a spair seat here!" I shouted pointing at the empty one beside me.

The class turned their heads to the empty chair as Rima glanced at me. Then she gave me the worst death glare I have seen in my life. I shuddered and smiled awkwardly. Sensei seemed to be fine with her sitting there. As that was the only one left in the classroom.

"Mashiro-san. Please sit next to Fujisaki-san," Sensei instructed.

Rima didn't move an inch and just shook her pretty little head. She must really hate me. Well I guess we feel the same. Though I don't hate her, she just pissed me off for calling me a crossdresser.

"I don't want to sit next to the crossdresser," she said a small smile appearing on her lips.

I gaped at her. She had called me that, again? I folded my arms, first time I'll get over it, but second time is crossing the line. I don't care whether she looks cute or not. She is now at the top of my hate list. And now the whole class was laughing at me, just great. Kukai turned around trying to stifle a laugh.

"I didn't know you had that kind of hobby," He then couldn't take it anymore, he was now laughing like crazy.

Damn the chibi. I do not like being made a laughing stock. I'll find a way to pay her back. She'll understand what it feels to be laughed at. Sensei wasn't laughing but he looked like he was definitely surpressing it. He looked at me and covered his mouth to stop himself laughing. What kind of sensei is that? How could he just laugh at his own student. Sensei calmed down taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Rima, but that's the only seat we have left," he said sweetly to her.

At this statement Rima looked kind of upset. But I had a feeling she was putting it on. She was so faking it. But everyone else in the class was fooled. They all went 'aww' as a boy, I think his name was Kirishima stood up from his seat causing everyone to direct their attention to him.

"Mashiro-san, you can have my seat!" he insisted.

Rima smiled which only made the class louder. I rolled my eyes, how stupid. Rima was about to make her way to Kirishima's seat when Sensei stopped her.

"Kirishima, sit down. Sorry Rima but it has to be that seat," he apologised.

I smirked at her, she was now even more annoyed than before. This wasn't so bad after all. But wait, I didn't want her to sit next to me. Oh no. Crap. I just have to act like I don't hate her. I mean we might of just had some kind of misunderstanding. My plans of revenge could wait, I'm just going to be nice Nagi. She sat down on the seat a rather irritated look on her face. I turned to her trying to give the most dazzling smile I could make.

"Hi, Rima. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko," I greeted.

She didn't know who I was, so I was going to tell her. She turned me with the most sweetest smile I've ever seen. I was starting to think that maybe she wasn't so bad after all. We just got off on the wrong foot. But no. I was proved completely wrong.

"Fuck off, girlyboy," she said the smile not leaving her face.

Oh god, this girl just sweared at me! How dare she swear at me? She said it in such a quiet whisper that nobody else had heard. If only they had then they'd realised what she was really like. She's a demon, a chibi demon ice queen. And she called me girlyboy. I was only trying to be nice but if she wants to play it that way then fine.

Fujisaki Nagihiko is no longer mister nice guy.

Be ready, Rima.

**Rima's POV **

It had been a long day and going back home had just made me feel worse. That crossdresser was a complete pain. I really wish I could have sit in that Kirishima's place instead. It was unfortunate but I'd have to live with it. I came to the front door as I looked at it.

I don't want to go inside. I don't want to face them.

I gulped, I couldn't stand outside forever. I opened the door slowly already hearing the shouts coming from the inside. They were in the hallway spewing nonsense about something to do with the food. But their faces were twisted with hate. They didn't even stop when I came through the door. Even though I was right in front of them they didn't even look at me. I walked up the stairs sadness filling inside of me. I walked into the room slamming the door and collapsing onto my bed. This time I couldn't stop the tears falling down my cheeks.

**End Of Chapter**

**I own Shugo Chara-ha- sue me! You know I don't ok? I do not own, sadly. **

**I hoped you liked it, I'm not sure if I did. I feel really sad now... **

**I won't be able to update anything for 2 weeks cos I'm going to Spain :D  
**

**Please review I would be very happy!  
**


	2. Broken Doll, Broken Heart

**Hullo! **

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner because I basically haven't had any time. **

**I'm usually quite a fast updater so I'm sure to be quicker. **

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Thank you: Aquatwin, ILuvMiki, Anony Mouse, londonbridgesfalling, and Midnight Rose Petals**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Summary: ****From seeing the relationship between her parents, Rima did not believe of the word 'love'. She didn't want to get hurt by anyone ever again. She didn't want to feel she promised herself to never fall in love. But sometimes love can be unexpected.**

Nagi's POV

How long did it freaking take for Kukai to answer his damn phone? I sighed as I sat down on my bed waiting anticipatingly for him to pick up. It was important I talk to him. Actually, it didn't really matter _who _I talk too, but Kukai was the first name that came into my head. I decided from the point I left that classroom yesterday that something had to be done. Whether it was something I do by myself or with the devious help of Kukai Souma. I wanted some kind of justice. It sounds like something really bad has happened. But no, I just want to get my own back on a certain little girl who humiliated me on her very first day. Rima. One word. One name. Devil. You might think that I am being to quick to judge, but your wrong. I thought the same thing yesterday and that was my mistake. I can never trust her, not in a million years. Never. So instead I want to see her humiliated. That's what I call righteous justice. Absolutely perfect. i heard someone coughing as I brought my phone to my ear.

"Kukai?" I asked.

I began to wonder whether he had just answered the phone just then, or, if he was just annoyingly making me wait the whole time. I think the second one was more likely of him.

"Yes, who is calling?" he questioned saying it in a rather posh way.

I rolled my eyes. Really? Did he have to act like this? He didn't understand the calamity of the situation.

"You know who it is. It's Nagi, ok? Stop joking around!" I shouted down the phone.

Kukai made a snorting noise, I could just imagine him trying to supress his laughter. This was becoming quite tiring.

"Sorry, what's got you so worked up?" he said through small snorts.

I just remembered that Kukai had laughed at me yesterday too. No, he actually made it worse. I gritted my teeth, maybe calling this guy was a bad idea.

"Nothing, just shut up. I need your help. I want to get my own back on that new girl, Rima."

Kukai went silent like he was thinking. Which was strange for him, he rarely was silent. Maybe he was thinking of ideas to help me. I felt like maybe I had judged him, but this positive feeling soon disappeared when Kukai opened his mouth once again.

"Ooh, your on a first name basis, hmm?" he teased.

I slapped my forehead. What the hell was he implying? He better shut up, he better shut up now.

"Shut it. If you're not going to help I'll just go ask Daichi or someone," I told him ready to hang up.

"Wait! I didn't say I wouldn't help you," Kukai said as I stopped myself from hanging up on him.

Now he was talking. I nodded as he told me some ideas that I could really make a fool out of her. But none of them were really that amazing. I listened carefully as he came to a very good idea that made me smirk.

"Perfect, Kukai you are genius," I complimented him.

He laughed, "I know. I'm related to Albert Einstein."

"Liar. But thanks anyway," I thanked.

"Anytime, but why are you so interested in this girl? You wouldn't normally be this obsessed," he asked.

I was obsessed? No, not in her. And no way was I interested. She was like an enemy to me. If I was obsessed it would be over the fact that I wanted my revenge. But, there was one thing that made me think. I have never been like this before. If someone had called me something I would have probably laugh it off. But it was the air about her that really pissed me off. And besides, who is she to act like some kind of Queen of Sheba. She needed to learn the world didn't revolve around her. She needed to learn not to mess with me. She was going to find this out and soon.

I hung up on Kukai before he could say anything more. School today would be quite interesting.

**Rima's POV**

Hell. I'm not dead and I am already there. But the real hell can't be as bad as here. I am much worser off. My mum came to wake me up this morning. She had stopped doing that for a while. It kind of shocked me that she would actually come into my room. That she actually remembered I existed. Her face left me dumbfounded. She had a huge bruise covering most of her face. I knew where it came from. She was biting her lip and her eyes were watery, but she did not cry. Instead she looked at me, a look that sent a cold shiver down my spine. And then she said something which made my whole body become numb. It made everything feel completely pointless. _I wish you never were born. _No one wants to be told that, especially by their own mum, the mum that gave birth to them. I stared at her my eyes blank and lifeless. My hands were clenched as I found myself shivering uncontrollably. Damn, I was going to cry. But not in front of her. Never in front of this woman. I blinked trying my best to keep the tears back. She stood there looking at me with pure hatred, she didn't even have to say another word to make this clear. She grinded her teeth as she took a step back as a large SMASH followed. My eyes followed to the mess. It used to be a china doll. I had got it once for my birthday, for my parents. I was a little then, I knew nothing. I wish I could go back to those days, they were so easy. Nothing mattered. The china doll was reduced to little pieces but the stunning sky blue eyes were looking at me, still gleaming.

My mother left the room shutting the door so loudly as she left. I stood up slowly reaching out for the pieces of broken china. I touched the hair still feeling it's softness, I reached for the shiny blue eyes as my finger caught on the end of it. I gasped seeing blood appear from my finger. I stepped back as I sucked my finger and opened my door to the house. I needed to get out. Right now. If I didn't I was sure to become suffocated. My mother was in the kitchen smashing plates as she went. My father, I had no idea where he was. And I was glad he was out of my sight. I crept down the stairs as quietly as I could and reached out for the door handle. The door made a creaking sound as I rushed outside slamming the door quite hardly behind me. Then I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn't look back, nor did I think about where I was going. All I could hear was my frantic heartbeat, so loud and deafening. I thought I was going to run forever. That my feet would never stop.

"Mashiro?"

I stopped immediately as I turned around. That voice sounded familiar. But who was it? I didn't really want to care about who it was. Actually, I'd rather they left me alone. He stood in front of me, his violet hair gently swaying in the breeze. You do not know how disappointed I felt at that point. Out of all people who know me it had to be this crossdresser. I wasn't in the mood for talking to him. I glared at him as I turned around, ready to walk away from him as fast as I could. But he stopped me as he reached out his hand and placed it on my shoulder. He has done that so many times. Dang it, he should learn that I was not falling for him. I didn't care whether he thought of himself as an adonis. I definitely didn't think he was. I took his hand and whacked it away.

"Go away," My voice was slightly cracked, it was obvious I had been crying.

He had this really concerned look on his face that really made me want to barf. I didn't want anybody to known about my household. I promised myself that I'd go to this school and not be pitied. He can't know.

"What's wrong? It looks like you've been crying," he reached his hand out as I whacked it away, again.

He stared at me, trying to figure me out. I know he was desperate to know why I was crying. I felt like screaming out. It was strange how I've been used to so much pity that it's become so tiring. They can't do anything. They can't help me. All they can do is watch me suffer, and feel sorry for me.

"Nothing's wrong!" I shouted at him as I walked away from him.

He smirked a little, still pursuing me. I thought sooner or later that he'd leave me alone. But then I realised that today was a school day, of course we'd be going the same way. Though I didn't know he lived near me. Great, another reason to hate him. I actually have no idea who my neighbours are, but my parents don't really care either. Even though we were going the same way, I didn't like him being behind me. It just made me feel kind of insecure. I stopped turning my head sharply to glare at him. He smiled back, a rather cocky smile. I felt extremely irritated now. He wouldn't follow me if I ran right? Urgh, more running. I was already exasperated from running so fast before. I don't usually like sports, but then it was like an instinct, now the only reason is to get away from purple head. I sort of liked that idea. I started to walk in a steady pace, as my pace quickened and I was now running. I didn't look behind me for a while. I was sure that if he did follow me, he would give up sooner or later. I had ran quite a bit and I was becoming tired and I had a really bad stitch. I stopped clutching onto my stomache.

"He c-can't h-ave follo-wed me..." I wheezed as I turned my head.

He was right next to me, looking at me like I was some kind of freak. He wasn't wheezing at all, he was standing up straight looking all smug.

"Why were you running?" he asked.

That one question made me want to lash out of him. Why was I running he asks? Hmm, such a hard question to answer. Note the sarcasm here!

"Didn't I tell you to go away? And who cares if I was running. I like to run!"

He raised his eyebrows like he didn't believe me, "Really?"

I straightened my back, the stitch disappearing away. He could tell that running was something I didn't really enjoy. Damn. Why won't he just leave me alone?

"No...but that's not important. Why were _you _running after _me_?" I questioned.

He smirked, "I find you...interesting."

Interesting, hmm. Well I find him as interesting as a piece of paper. I folded my arms.

"Really, well guess what I think about you?" I asked as he stayed quiet waiting for me to go on, "I find you annoying, gay, stupid, irritating, a hindrance, a crossdresser."

His facial expression went blank. I really wanted to know what was going inside his mind at that moment. The only reason was because I wanted to know how he was reacting to what I really thought about him. I was waiting for him to counter attack me with a come back. But instead he smiled at me, but it was through gritted teeth.

"Why, thank you," he thanked.

It seemed that that was the hardest thing he had done in his life. His pride probably couldn't take it. I bet he was writhing with anger. I snorted, he wasn't let off the hook yet.

"Oh, that's ok. At least you now realise exactly what you are," I smirked.

Now he looked angry, his facade had disappeared and now he was showing his real side. I knew he wouldn't be able to take what I said.

"You're impossible," he snapped.

I shrugged, maybe I was, but that was his problem. He then walked in front of me nudging me slightly as he went his eyes fixed on mine. I smiled back innocently as he rolled his eyes. If this boy wanted to impress me he would have to act like himself. Although, I wasn't really interested in a guy who looks like a girl.

If he could read my mind, I'd probably wouldn't be able to utter another offensive word.

**Nagi's POV**

"That girl is impossible. The plan is never going to work!" I exclaimed feeling Rima's words already digging theirselves into me.

I never felt more depressed over what a girl has said. Even if I try to act nice and caring, it doesn't work on her. It should, it's worked on a lot of girls. But not her, she's the anomaly. But when I first met her this morning I was kinda shocked.

She was crying.

She didn't want me to know.

My first reaction to this was genuine. I was concerned. But after she reacted in such a rude way my mind started to tick. She didn't want me to know, there must be some reason why. Maybe she's holding a dark secret, something so devastating. This could be my ticket to victory. If only I could gain her trust so she could tell me. Of course it would be extremely hard. I hated her, she hated me. Suddenly deciding to become friends was something completely out of the question in my mind. But this was to see that smirk wiped off her face. Kukai's idea was that I make friends with her, or maybe more, then break her heart. But I had a better idea of how to improve that. I'd have to try exceedingly hard. But how was I going to make her think better than me?

Daichi dug his hands in his pockets, "Are you interested in this girl or something?"

I stared at him like he was mad. Kukai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's what I said. But this guy has too much pride, even if that girl is cute," Kukai and Daichi nodded and looked at me in unity.

Cute? Her? What a ridiculous statement. I felt annoyed that these two would even think that I was interested in her.

"He knows she's cute, but he just won't admit it," Daichi said.

Kukai agreed, "Yup, that's his pride in the way."

"Shut up about my damn pride!"

The two quietened down, but giggled to each other discreetly. I shook my head as my attention was brought to the door. Rima just entered. She seemed to be quite early. After I had sped ahead I didn't really notice where she went. But everyone knows that no one comes here at this time but us. It's a school rule that people had to abide by. Rima looked around the classroom absentmindedly.

"Ah. Is that the girl?" Kairi questioned.

I nodded solemnly.

That was the girl alright.


	3. It Had To Be You

**Hello dear people of fanfiction :DD**

**R&R thnx very muchh **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**This story is based on The Only Exception by Paramore :DD  
**

**Summary: From seeing the relationship between her parents, Rima did not believe of the word 'love'. She didn't want to get hurt by anyone ever again. She didn't want to feel she promised herself to never fall in love. But sometimes love can be unexpected.**

**Enjoyy!**

Rima's POV

I thought being at this school wouldn't have any good points. And I was right for some of it. But in my last school I didn't really socialize with people. Yes, I was quite antisocial. I just didn't like the idea of making friends who only wanted to be your friend out of pity. I've never had a proper friend who didn't care whether my parents were evil or not. When people realised I didn't want any kind of sympathy, they stayed away. I wasn't lonely, I was just a little sad. To start off with anyway. I thought no one can understand what I'm going through. So I decided to lock away my deepest fears and regrets inside of me. They were never going to be unlocked. That was the day I promised myself that I would never fall in love, as it does not exist.

I've stuck with that even now, the love that I recieved from my parents was horrible. I didn't want to marry someone and end up like my mother. What was the point of love if you were only going to get hurt? My mother used to be so kind, but being with my father changed her. Though, I don't favour my mother, she's just as bad as my dad. I both hate them. Some people say they hate their parents without thinking straight. But I know I hate them, I hate them with all my heart. They are the reason I feel like shit. That's the reason why I cry so much.

I would say that no one has talked to me yet, but them I remember purple head. I don't understand what his motive is. He's kinda weird. One minute he hates me, another minute he's nice to me. He might be two faced, I think I'll have to learn to stay away from him. When I met him this morning I realised that he must live near me. Which is bad. I don't know where he lives, but if he's close to my house he might find out about me. I don't want that to happen. For once I want to school and be like a normal girl who hasn't got problems. I have to make sure he never finds out. If he did, I don't know whether he would tell or not. But if he did tell my hate for him would certainly grow.

I came to the classroom and opened the door. It was early, but where was I supposed to go? I didn't really know my way around this school yet. Purple head and his friends were sitting at the front talking. When they heard me come in, Nagihiko was the first one to see me come in. He didn't really look at me properly, until he realised who I was. I stared absentmindedly not caring whether he was looking at me or whatever. I sat down at my seat and took out my IPOD. I put the earphones in my ear as the music started to play. 1 minute into the song I looked up and saw Nagihiko and all of his friends look at me. What was their problem? I stared back at them waiting until they looked away. But they didn't. This was now turning into a staring contest. I sighed, seriously.

"What?" I demanded.

Purple head was the first one to actually open his mouth. The others kept silent.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

He was asking me...that? What the hell. Was there some kind of sick rule that nobody could come into this classroom if these idiots were in here. Well, maybe just the one idiot. I didn't really know about the others yet, so I couldn't really judge them.

"Durh, listening to music," I said in an obvious tone pointing at my IPOD.

Nagihiko raised his eyebrows as the guy next to him with sandy brown hair, who I think was called Kukai, walked over to me and leaned over my shoulder.

"Oh, cool. That's an awesome song. My name's Kukai, by the way," he said confirming his name.

I smiled at him as he laughed and said teasingly, "I can see why you are interested in her Nagi, she's got a lovely smile."

Nagihiko's face went white as he stood up in shock. Kukai was grinning mischievously.

"What the hell! Why would I be interested in a midget like her?" he denied.

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't really care if he was interested in me or not. The thing that most annoyed me was that he called me a midget. I snorted, two can play at this game.

"Likewise, crossdresser," I glared at him.

He stared at me looking like he was about to burst. He took a deep breath and sat back down on the table.

"You see Kukai, I wouldn't be interested in a girl with that kind of attitude," he said.

Kukai shrugged sitting on the table next to mine.

"I dunno, she does seem to be nice. Just maybe not to you," Kukai grinned at the last part as Nagihiko rolled his eyes not really caring.

I nodded agreeing with Kukai, "Yeah your right, _Nadeshiko_ here is the only person in this school I _hate_."

All the boys in the room, except from Nagihiko, chuckled silently. Nagihiko on the other hand, didn't look like he was happy at all. He looked down right pissed. Maybe it's because I called him Nadeshiko, which is a girls name. I smirked to myself waiting for him to explode. It would be very shortly.

"Actually I like her, she's great at taking the piss out of you," Daichi said as Nagihiko glared at him.

"Shut up."

Daichi and Kukai both grinned simultaneously. Daichi came to sit on the table next to mine. Kukai and Daichi didn't seem to bad.

"Look, my name is not _Nadeshiko_. It's Fujisaki Nagihiko, learn it," Nagihiko demanded.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm Mashiro Rima, you _learn_ it," I mimicked him

"Fine, Rima."

"Fine, Stupid Nagihiko."

Before Nagihiko could retort back the teacher finally came in and class started. Throughout the whole of English Literature the only thing going through my mind was the annoyed look that was planted on Nagihiko's face. Absolutely priceless.

**Nagi's POV**

"I swear, if that girl doesn't stop her stupid remarks I am going to go insane!" I shouted.

Ikuto smirked, "Man, you are already insane. You're a complete looney tune."

Kukai and Daichi nodded in agreement. Maybe they were right. Maybe I was becoming insane. But that girl was driving me to hell! I couldn't take any more of her attitude. She was practically pushing me over the edge. And my plan, the plan Kukai and I had thought of, seemed to be totally impossible. How was I going to be able to stand being friends with her? I would die before I found out her deep dark secrets. There was no way I'd be getting my revenge anytime soon. At the moment, we were at lunch before next lesson. Tadase was somewhere looking for books with Kairi. But the rest of us were outside resting on the fine green grass.

It was a lovely day today, beautifully sunny, but I couldn't enjoy it because of that girl's face and voice always permanently stuck in my fricking mind! I took a deep breath shaking my head. She wasn't anywhere near us at this point. She was somewhere else sitting by herself. Did that girl have any friends? I know she was new, but I haven't seen her with anyone else from our school. Maybe she's the antisocial type. Probably as she is so rude.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. How am I going to get her to trust me?" I asked all of them.

Kukai shrugged, "Maybe by being nice to her? You've been pretty mean."

"Yeah, but that's because...doesn't matter, but I tried to be nice to her this morning and she completely dismissed me," I said remembering this morning.

Daichi shook his head, "You have to be genuinely nice. Don't make it look like your acting."

Genuinely nice? Does he mean that I actually had to care for her? For that...thing. Erm, I mean girl. But when I saw her crying, it was an instinct to ask if she was ok. I wasn't acting then.

"She was crying, I was freaking genuinely nice!" I exclaimed.

I still didn't know why she was crying. But she did look terribly sad and heartbroken. I wonder what did happen to her.

"She was crying?" Ikuto questioned.

I nodded thinking. What could it be? What could it be that made her so sad? That look on her face, it stunned me, she didn't seem like her normal self. Whatever her normal self is. I think she wouldn't tell me if I asked her now. In a matter of time, she might. Now I'm back to square one. Getting her to trust me is such a hard task. The bell rang as I stood up lazily. I can not be bothered for the next lesson. It was Performing Arts. Urrh, what a drag. Although, I don't mind dancing. But I can't just do dancing, I have to do all three art forms. How 's next lesson was Science with Daichi, and Kukai was with me for Performing Arts. He was in the same situation as me, liked dance, didn't much like anything else. Kukai and I walked to the studio for the class not talking. I was wondering what classes that Rima girl would be in. It's not like I want her to be in my classes. I'm already unlucky enough to have her in English Literature. I just needed to know so I could prepare myself.

"Any ideas what are you going to do when you find out her deep dark secret?" Kukai asked.

I didn't say anything but Kukai continued what he was saying, "You know, you might end up breaking her heart even more."

We opened the doors to the classroom and stepped inside. I thought over what Kukai said. Wasn't my goal to get my own back, it didn't matter what happened afterwards. Did it?

I looked up and around the classroom. Speak of the devil. Literally. Rima was in this class too. I sighed and that on the floor with the others. The teacher was at the front waiting for everybody to sit down.

"Hello class. For this unit of work will be doing assessments in pairs. I've already assigned what you will be put it in," the teacher said.

Everyone in the class groaned as the teacher smiled. Great, pairs. Let's just hope I'm with Kukai and not anyone else. The teacher began to read out the list of names as I prayed for a good pair. She wasn't reading our names out in alphebetical order but in a random order instead.

"Souma Kukai with..." the teacher looked at her list, "Hoshina Utau."

Hoshina Utau was the best singer out of the whole performing arts group. Anybody was lucky to have her as a partner because it meant getting a high grade. Kukai looked really happy about this but I wasn't as much. He patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, you'll get someone good," he reassured me.

Yeah right. I bet I was going to get Rima. I bet God hates me so much that I'll be with her. Things can't get any worse. Please for god sake, anyone but her!

"Fujisaki Nagihiko with Mashiro Rima."

Oh no. God did hate me. I am sure of it. He must have misheard me. Great...I looked over at Rima, she had a rather displeased look on her face.

So she wasn't happy about this either.

When everybody had been put into pairs the noise grew louder. We had been told that the assignment for this term was to doing something in all art forms. Another groan from the whole class. But all of it had to be on a specific theme that the pairs had to make up together. Could Rima even dance? I wasn't really sure with those midget feet of hers. Everyone in this class has some art form they like the best, I wonder what was hers. But I had to talk to her about it didn't I? I actually wanted to pass this. I bet she did too. She came over to me, that displeasant look still on her face. Kukai and Utau were already talking about it somewhere else. She stood next to me and folded her arms.

"Out of all 32 people in this class, it _had_ to be _you_," she complained.

"At least we agree on something," I said.

She looked at me in annoyance and sighed. She sat down on the carpet floor as I did the same. How was I going to work with her like this?

This was going to be a nightmare.

**End Of Chapter**

**I own Shugo chara-hah- sue me! I don't ok. No one on fanfiction does, probably. **

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**Please Review, I'll Be So So So Happy. **

**Adieu, see you next chapter :DD**


	4. Watch Me Fall

**Hello dears :DD **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews :) **

**R&R please **

**This story is based on The Only Exception by Paramore.  
**

**Summary: From seeing the relationship between her parents, Rima didn't believe of the word 'love'. She didn't want to get hurt by anyone ever again. She didn't want to feel she decided to lock such a feeling away. But love can be unexpected.**

**I hope you like it. **

Rima's POV

Crap, I'm making a complete and utter fool out of myself. Usually, I wouldn't care much about it. But that stupid crossdresser is completely irritating me with his laughter. He finds it funny to humiliate me. It wasn't even my fault it was this stupid floor. Ok, I'll admit I'm not the best dancer ever. But there is no need to laugh like that. Just because he proclaims that he is a genius at dancing that he has to pick out all my faults. Being partnered with him will kill me. This is the worst. By far. I don't even feel like working with him as he always irritates me when he opens that mouth of his. It seems like I'm just going to suffer. I really wish that this hour of dance will soon come to an end. We're doing commercial dancing. How flipping fun. I have to do all thos stupid rolls and turns and shit. We have too many people in this classroom that there isn't enough room for people to be in a proper space. I'm always bumping into somebody.

Today, we had to do a turn that involved your leg in the air. I looked like a proper idiot, as I was the only one who was bad at it. I felt off balance the whole time I was turning, I had a feeling I wouldn't finish easy. Oh and I was so right. I lost my balance and staggered forward, still dizzy, and grabbed onto the first thing I could find. Which _had_ to be Nagihiko. But he didn't spare me the humiliation. No, he freaking let me fall.

You do not know how mad I was at him at that point. I swear, if I could, I would have killed him. I could not believe that he would just let me fall. Especially so loudly like that. My knees hit the floor first, super hard and painful, my right hand bashed against the floor as I winced. I had grazed it. The room went silent, even the music that had been on for a while had been turned off. Everyone's attention was on me, and not in a good way. I could see their faces staring at me with curiosity, some seemed to be on the brink of laughter. Kukai just stood there next to Utau looking at Nagihiko and shaking his head. It took a few more unbearable seconds until they finally began to laugh. I looked down at the floor my hands clenched. I felt furious. So furious. I looked up at Nagihiko, I could tell he was laughing at me, but that smirk stayed on his lips. I glared at him as I stumbled to my feet my eyes never averting from his honey-coloured ones. My knees hurt and my tights had been slightly ripped.

"I hate you," I gritted my teeth as I turned on my heel and out of the classroom.

Nagihiko watched me go and snorted. He didn't feel any remorse for what he had done.

As expected of him. I didn't think he would care. Now everyone in that class will think I'm a loser. Great, home is just so freaking shit and now school is too. My life is a complete mess. I stormed outside and collapsed on the grass. I hate my life. I hate it so much. I can't face my fears, all I can do is run. I keep on running, trying to never look back. That's what I've doing throughout my whole life. I've been running away. Never asking myself if there was anything else I could do to make it better. I haven't had the courage to face my parents. But I've always considered running away. I'd imagine myself with a bag in hand as I reach out for the door, taking a last look at the place I hated. That's just a dream. Even if I ran away, what would I do? I know there's no way I can do that So I'm stuck here with the tears trickling down my face. I thought moving too a new school would be different. But I guess, I was wrong. Nothing will change, no matter how hard I wish for it. I'm just the poor girl who can never love and never feel love. The word is just so inferior to me. It means nothing.

I looked up at the sky, it was so blue hardly any clouds in the sky. I covered my eyes, the sun was too bright. I sighed looking for a cloud in the middle of such a blue sky. I heard footsteps as I sat up abruptly. I didn't want anyone to be here. I didn't want them to see me like this. I had been crying and my eyes had become so red and blotchy. I probably looked extremely odd. My eyes traveled to who the footsteps belonged too. I was surprised to see who it was. I'd never suspect that this person would come here. It was Kukai. He looked at me, a worried expression fixed onto his face. No, no pity. Don't pity me. He sat beside me, looking at the sky.

"Nagihiko can be a dickhead," he said.

I snorted, "I think I realised that."

He smiled at me as he gave me a tissue. I looked at it not sure whether it had been used or not but I took it obligingly as I dried my eyes.

"He'll apologise to you," he surprised me my saying this.

I stared at him. What? Why would he apologise to me? I know he hates me and of course so do I. But he'd never ever apologise. His pride wouldn't take it.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

He tapped his nose grinning, "Intuition."

I couldn't believe that Kukai would think this just because of inuition. My intuition says that he'll never do it. That idiot would never come to me asking for an apology. That idea is so farfetched. It will never happen. Kukai stood up stretching as he held out his hand. I took it as he helped me to stand up. He looked at my knees that were bleeding.

"Woah, you have to get that cleaned up, it's a mess," he inspected my knees.

They still hurt a lot but I had been trying to endure the pain. He could see that I wasn't really bothered in treating it.

"Use that tissue to clean it up if you don't want to go to nurse," he waved goodbye, "See you later."

I watched him go, Kukai seemed nicer than I thought he'd be. I can't judge him just because he is friends with that Nagihiko. But seriously, Nagihiko apologising? Please. I'd love to see that.

**The Only Exception**

Going home made me feel like something was dragging me down. I was dreading it. Choosing between whether home or school is worse is hard. They're both horrible. Apart from when Kukai helped me, he's been the only nice one so far. Will I even make a real friend there? I never did in my last school, I guess if I'm alone again, I'll get used to it. I sighed as I reached the front door of my house. How come everytime I arrive at the front door I always feel like I'm stepping into the world of hell. It shouldn't be like this for anyone. So why me? Why do I have to suffer like this? God hates me, god despises me. He must do if he is treating me like this. But, if god was real he'd make things better wouldn't he. Sometimes I wonder whether God is real. Or is it just a lie, like so many other things in this world. I opened the door slowly as I peered inside. Strange, I'd usually hear yelling about now. I walked in noticing that most of the lights were out except from the hall. I was so happy that they were out. I didn't give a damn where they were. But I felt like I was free. I walked up to my room opening the door. My eyes went wide. Oh my gosh.

This room wasn't my room anymore. It was like someone had gone through everything and not bothered to clean it up again. Things were broken on the floor and pieces of paper lingered in the room. They had been searching in here, but what for? Why would they come in here? It was like that time when my mother had broken that china doll. But this is worse, everything that I cared about, everything that was who I am. It was broken. The only good place that I find sanctuary is in this room. But it's been ruined. Like my life, everything that I cherished is gone. I sat on the floor staring blankly into no where. I felt violated. I sat on my bed, even the covers had been slightly torn. I looked out my window to the house next to us. They must be better off than I am. Anybody is better off than this. I rested my head on my pillow wanting to fall asleep. Suddenly, such loud music boomed through my open window. I sat up straight and looked outside. It was coming from next door. It was so freaking loud. They would probably to turn it off soon.

But they didn't. If anything, it got louder. That was it. Everything had made me so pissed off. I didn't care who they were or if we should respect our neighbours. I am going to tell them to turn it down. I jumped out of my bed, down the stairs, and out of the house. I went through the gates of next door and walked hastily to their front door. The music was still going on louder than ever. It wasn't even good, it just gave me a headache. I rang the door bell as I waited impatiently, tapping my foot for someone to answer. No one answered. I knew they were in. Who lived in this house anyway. Just my luck, I bet they are horrible neighbours. I rang the door bell again and again as I heard footsteps. I stopped and waited.

"Fine, fine. Stop ringing the fricking door bell," a familiar voice said.

Wait, why is it familiar? The door opened as it revealed the person who had spoken. Holy shit.

My life is now over.

I stared at him my mouth gaping wide. He looked at me back as we held each other's gazes. Well this was sure weird. Nagihiko Fujisaki is my next door neighbour. Oh dear.

"Rima?" he questioned.

I didn't say anything. Actually, I had nothing to say. I couldn't believe that it was him. I knew he lived near me but right next door? My worst nightmare has come true.

"Nagi, who is it?" a voice from inside asked, probably his Mum.

Nagihiko looked back into the house his hands into his pockets. He had a rather annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want? If you're here to yell at me then don't," he demanded.

That was exactly what I was here for and he wasn't going to get away with that attitude. I glared at him, I haven't forgotten what he did this morning. He sighed as he closed the door behind and stood outside.

"Ok, say whatever you want. But if my sister finds out you are here she will jump to conclusions..."

He had a sister? I didn't know that. I opened my mouth ready to yell at him for as long as I could when the door opened again and his sister stood behind him. I stared at her in shock. They were identical. They were obviously twins. But she was a girl, duh.

"Oh, Nagi. You could have told me you had a girl round. Is she your girlfriend?" she asked expectantly.

What the heck? Girlfriend? Nagihiko stared at his sister in shock. He didn't seem to like what she said either.

"What? No. Why would I want her as a girlfriend?" he snorted.

I didn't know what his sister would do after he said that, but the look on her face was so fierce that it made the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. She smacked him on the back of his head.

She smiled sweetly at me going back to normal, "I'm sorry for his behaviour. I'm Nadeshiko, his twin."

_Nadeshiko?_ Nagihiko looked at me waiting for my reaction. Wait a second, I called Nagihiko that once just to tease him. But Nadeshiko is actually his sister. Who knew? But he must have found it even more annoying that I said her name. He probably got mixed up with her a lot. I sniggered, I couldn't help but laugh. I haven't laughed like that for a long time. Nagihiko folded his arms not so happy about this.

"Well, would you like to come in?" Nadeshiko asked.

I stopped laughing as I shrugged and followed her in. Nagihiko rolled his eyes but didn't say a word, surprisingly.

I sat down at a table with Nagihiko staring blankly into space. Nadeshiko smiled.

"So, I have to catch up on some homework..." she said as she rushed up the stairs.

Nagihiko folded his arms looking anywhere but me. I felt rather awkward being in his house. He was my enemy. It was like stepping into enemy boundaries. He sighed seeming not to like it so much either.

"Why did you come here anyway?" he asked me.

"I live right next door. I can hear your stupid crap music," I said bluntly.

He seemed a little taken aback when I said this. I was still waiting for that apology that Kukai had predicted. He hadn't said it as of yet.

"You live next to me?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "Duh, that's what I just said."

He gritted his teeth as he leaned against the wall.

"Just great," he muttered.

I nodded in agreement. It seems that we were agreeing with more things recently. He looked down as his eyes met my bruised and scabby knees. I had cleaned them up in the end, but not that good. I couldn't get any help to do it. So I've probably got a load of grit stuck in my knees. I looked at his eyes.

"Can't you even clean up your knees properly?" he asked smugly.

"You're the one who made me fall!" I shouted at him.

He shrugged not seeming too bothered. What a surprise. If he did feel an ounce of guilt he didn't seem to be showing it. He sighed as he shook his head and reached out for a wet towel. He kneeled down on the floor and took my leg.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

He looked at me through serious eyes, "Cleaning up your knees."

He was doing what? He hated me. Why would he care about that? He was the one who made it like that to begin with. I didn't stop him though. I let him dab lightly at my knees as I watched him confused. I did wince a little but it was nothing compared to the pain I've felt before. He stopped for a second his hand turned into a fist.

"Sorry..." he whispered.

What? Is it my imagination or did he just say...

"I said I'm sorry, ok?"

I stared at him surprised. Kukai had been right. He did apologise. I never thought he would. But maybe Kukai had forced him to say sorry. That must be it. He'd never have the guts to say it otherwise.

"Kukai told you to say that, didn't he?" I asked.

Now he was the one looking at me questioningly.

"Kukai? No, he didn't. Rima, can't you believe that I mean it? I truly am sorry. I'll even teach you how to dance if that will make you believe me," he insisted.

He was telling the truth? It was weird hearing this come out from his mouth. It wasn't right. But even if he did say sorry my feelings hadn't changed one bit.

"I still hate you, even if you are sorry," I said.

Nagihiko smirked, "Trust me, the feeling's mutual."

That was the one time I actually completely trusted in what he said. I had a feeling that things were changing. Nagihiko was everything I had called him. But I didn't hate him as much.

But I never said I liked him either.

**End of Chapter**

**So, what did you think? Was it good, bad, ok. Or maybe even AMAZING :dddd **

**Nah, it's your opinion. I know that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are the same person but I decided to make them twins in this story :) **

** Sorry if there are any stupid mistakes in this chapter. **

**Please review! **

**See you next chapter :DD **


	5. Don't Get Any Closer

**Hello loves :DD **

**Again, thanks for the reviews, all of them made me smile :) **

**R&R please**

**This story is based on The Only Exception by Paramore**

**Summary: From seeing the relationship between her parents, Rima didn't believe of the word 'love'. She didn't want to get hurt by anyone ever again. She didn't want to feel she decided to lock such a feeling away. But love can be unexpected.**

**I don't own anything but my inspiration and ideas :DD  
**

**Enjoy, dears :D **

Nagi's POV

I've learnt something new today that I didn't know before. Rima loves comedy. Strange, right? I didn't think she'd be the type to like such a thing. But when she was telling me about it her eyes seemed to light up and gleam. Why was I talking to her? Good question. I'm still wondering why. She's opening up to me more, although she still hates me. But I'm starting think she doesn't hate me so much as before. It was a typical Monday morning, everybody was half asleep and not in the mood to do anything. The weather was horrible too. So dull and grey, it was so miserable. We were waiting for our Drama teacher, who seemed to be late. Rima was sitting by herself looking absentmindedly at the navy blue carpet. She looked like she had something on her mind. It was time for me to interrupt those thoughts. She didn't notice me come over at first, but when I stood over her with a small smirk playing on my lips, she looked up and sighed. So she wasn't in the mood to talk to me, hmm? Well, that's going to be broken. I'm going to make her talk to me, whether she likes it or not. I sat next to her as she glared at me.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

Because I feel like it. That was my reason. I smiled at her, the most sweetest smile I could muster. She gave me a fake smile back. What was wrong with her? Maybe this weather had affected her. Great, moody Rima. Joy...

"You looked like you wanted someone to talk too," I told her, never leaving my signature smile leave my lips.

She wasn't so satisfied, "Stop it with that smile, it's sickening."

Charming.

I felt like annoying her more with my 'sickening' smile. She rolled her eyes peering over her shoulder. I wonder why she's being so antisociable. Wait, this is Rima, of course she'd be antisociable. Her eyes were so distant like she was lost in her thought. I wonder what's going through that head of hers. She seems to be so fixated on it. There must be something troubling her. I know that sometimes it is wrong to pry, but in this case it is a nescessity.

"Is there something wrong?" I enquired.

The look on her face told me something was definitely wrong. She had to different emotions on her face, one she was annoyed I had asked her something personal, and two she looked rather sad. About what I wonder?

"Shut up, I'm totally fine. Why do you care?" she asked.

I shrugged, I was just intrigued. I don't know, am I worried for her. No, never. I'm only doing this to get her to trust me more. If she can see the side of me that is caring she might open up even more. I'm close to it, if I keep on acting like this, she might tell me more. Yes, this was an act. Nothing about what I have done is actually the truth. That's for definite. The Drama Teacher finally came into the classroom carring many sheets of paper. I could hardly see his face. He dropped the paper on the floor rather carelessly and stood in front of the class. But no one was really paying attention to him. Everybody was talking to each other about different things. I couldn't care less what they were talking about but when I looked at Kukai something caught my eye. Hmm, Utau and Kukai seem to be together a lot now. Although, you could say the same about me and Rima. Scratch that. What's wrong with talking to the person you hate? That didn't sound right at all. Never mind.

The teacher clapped his hands loudly drawing everyone to attention. He smiled when he saw all eyes were on him.

"Hello, everyone. Today we will be doing work in groups of four. You can do any type of drama but it must be suitable," the teacher instructed.

When he had stopped talking the noise of the class rose again. Groups, I knew exactly who I was working with. I stood with Kukai and Utau leaving Rima on her own again. Who really cares about her being on her own? There are plenty of people she could talk too. She just can't be bothered. That's her fault, it shouldn't be my concern. I looked away from her trying to get that thought out of my head. I can't be nice all the time. My kindness had a limit. She looked like she was in her own little world. Stop thinking about her. Who give a damn? Not me. Never, what I am doing is fake. Not genuine. _Fake. _

"Hey Rima!" Kukai shouted from behind me, "Do you wanna join us?"

Rima shrugged but stood up on her little feet and came over. I glared at Kukai as he grinned like a child.

"I'm doing you a favour," he persuaded me.

I lifted my eyebrows, "More like a death sentence."

That made him grin even more. Rima stood beside Utau looking down at her shoes. This is really weird. What the heck is wrong with her? It's seriously starting to annoy me.

"So then, what form of drama do we wanna do?" Kukai asked cheerily.

"I could care less," I snorted.

Kukai ignored my comment and asked Rima in a rather sweet tone. It was like he was really treating her like a child. Which we all were, but he was treating her like a _kouhai. _She definitely was not that, even if she looked like she could be 11 years old. She bit her lip in a rather cute manner like she was thinking.

"Erm, I'd like to do comedy," she suggested.

This definitely caught my attention. I stared at her kind of surprised at what she had just said. I didn't hear her wrong right? She just said comedy.

"You? Comedy? Please..."

She glared at me, again.

"Shut up, I happen to _love _comedy," she gave me a challenging look.

This was so..._hilarious. _It just didn't sound right for her to like such a thing. No, she_ loved_ it. I had to supress myself from laughing.

I smirked, "I've found out something new about you."

Rima didn't like me saying that at all. She looked like she was going to kill me. Seriously, if looks could kill I'd already be rotting in a grave. I laughed awkwardly hoping that she would redirect her death glare somewhere else.

"Don't get used to it," she said.

Oh, I was so going to get used to it. She was going to tell me everything. She was going to tell me exactly why she was upset today. There was no question about it. By the end of the day, I was going to be closer to achieving my goal.

The rest of the lesson went by swiftly and so did the day. The best part of it was that I learned more things about Rima. She tries to conceal her real feelings. I've asked her a lot of times what was wrong and she would act like she was totally ok. It was like she was used to hiding her emotions. I wonder why she chose to do that and keep it all to herself? Usually, if something was making me feel depressed I'd want to talk about it. But with her it's different. I can just tell that she doesn't want any pity. That's something she would really hate to have.

Nadeshiko, who would sometimes walk with me on occasions was busy at school, so I was on my own when walking back home. I wasn't too bothered about that though. I was listening to my ipod when a flash of sunflower gold caught my eye. I followed its brightness as it lead me to a certain chibi. I smirked as I ran up to her and tapped on the back. She spun round like she thought I was some kind of kidnapper or something. She looked worried for some reason. Her facial expression calmed down when she saw it was me. But she still wasn't so delighted.

"Let's walk home together," I suggested.

She snorted, "Let's not."

She sped ahead but she couldn't out run me. I caught up with her, easy. We were going in the same direction so it didn't really matter whether she didn't want me to follow her. I was going to either way. I peered at her seeing that her expression was now rather perplexed. The weather had brightened up so the sun was now shining down on her sleek, smoove, blonde hair. I looked at her eyes and grinned.

"We have the same eye colour," I pointed out.

She stared at me like I was crazy. It was true though, we both had amber eyes. She was very displeased at this.

"Don't compare me to you crossdresser," she hissed.

Urgh. Seriously. Couldn't she lay off? Why does she always have to call me that? It's fricking annoying. I sighed shaking my head.

"Can't you just call me Nagihiko like a normal person. Or if you don't want to, just call me Fujisaki," I recommended.

She smiled a little but it was a devious one, "I know your name but I prefer crossdresser."

That's it. I wasn't going to let her go until she called me by my normal name. I stopped and stood in front of her as she looked at me confused. I leaned towards her and looked right into her amber eyes. Her face flushed. I grinned, I'd never thought I'd see that.

"It's Nagihiko. Say it with me, N-A-G-I..."

She cut me off when she pushed me away from her with the most cutest expression on her face. She was so embarassed. It was strange to see her blushing. Could this girl even do such a thing or is something in my eye. How entertaining.

"I know your stupid name! It's Nagihiko!" she practically shouted in my face.

I stared at her in disbelief. She called me that and without any remark behind it. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. I grinned feeling satisfied.

"Well done, Rima."

Rima's POV

I feel like screaming! Oh my god, why the heck am I blushing! What's wrong with me? Especially because of him. _Nagihiko_ of all people. It's absolutely ridiculous. I should be realising this and calming down. But he made me jump when he was right in front of my face. He burst my personal bubble. What does he want anyway? Why does he continue to be like that? If he hated me, truly, wouldn't he stay away from me as much as he possibly could. That's what I've been trying to do. My hate for him is genuine. It's the only for him that exists in me. I'm not blushing, I'm just randomly pink. It's cold, hence I get pink cheeks. Don't kid yourself Rima. I just need to get him out of my head. And permanently! I hate Fujisaki Nagihiko. I hate Fujisaki Nagihiko. Damn. He's always asking me these annoying questions. He's been asking me what's wrong. He shouldn't be asking. It's not any of his business. It's personal to me. I can't just go out and tell the person I _hate_ about it. No, he would be cruel and tell my secret to anyone who was willing to listen. Of course there is one reason I'm depressed. It's never anything else.

My mother collapsed today. I have no idea why but one second she was fine and the next she wasn't. I don't care about her, but after she was taken to hospital my dad was the one who made me this way. The person who said 'stick and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me' is completely wrong. In my opinion, words are worse. Of course being hit is horrible and heartbreaking. But it's what they say with the hit that leaves an everlasting crushed feeling inside of you. How could I tell Nagihiko about that? How could I tell anyone? Never will I let those feelings that I have locked away be open. Not to anyone. I don't want to cry again. I don't want to feel anything. There's nothing I can do. I had been quiet for a while but Nagihiko was looking at me a rather serious look on his face. He was staring at me, in one place in particular. My neck. There was a bruise mark there. You wouldn't notice it if you didn't look twice. Yes, my father had tried to strangle me. Shows the love, hmm. He let go of me and tossed me to the ground as he stormed out of the house. I think, if he held onto my neck any more longer he could have killed me. Abuse, yes. But I can't seem to shout out for help. I looked away, don't say anything. I clenched my fists hoping so hard that he would ignore it.

"Oh, we're here," he said breaking my chain of thought.

Without a second word I ran away from him before he could ask me about the strange bruise on my neck. I found myself on my front porch fixated to the spot. My breathing was heavy as I screwed up my eyes hoping that my dad wasn't home.

"Why aren't you going in?"

I span round seeing Nagihiko right behind me. He was there the whole time. Crap, he couldn't have suspected anything could he? I wish he would just go away and leave me alone.

"I am," My voice was shaking.

He walked up to me and touched my neck, "What the heck is that?"

He was so fricking serious, he was worried about me. But he was getting too close. If he stayed here any longer he'd realise the truth. I didn't want him too. I smacked his hand away my hair covering my eyes. The door was already opened as I pushed on it.

"I'm fine," I told him.

I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I heard him sigh and retreat from the door.

"No, you're not."

**End Of Chapter**

**Did you like it? **

**So, Nagihiko is getting closer to finding out about Rima :DD **

**Please review :) **


	6. Be Her Knight

**Hello dears :DD **

**Thank you so much for the reviews ;) **

**This story is based on The Only Exception by Paramore**

**Summary: From seeing the relationship between her parents, Rima didn't believe of the word 'love'. She didn't want to get hurt by anyone ever again. She didn't want to feel she decided to lock such a feeling away. But love can be unexpected.**

**I don't own SC and I don't own Paramore's The Only Exception. But I really wish I did ;(**

**R&R please :DDDD **

Nagi's POV

I don't understand it. What that mark was on her neck and why she was so hesitant to go into her own home. She said she was fine but I could tell she was lying. Her eyes gave it away, she looked frightened and so very sad. I could feel her emotions like they were my own. But even so, she acts like everything is ok. When it really isn't. I don't know how she got that mark, but I knew that it wasn't good. It looked like she had been strangled. Like someone was trying to strangle her until she stopped breathing. But who would want to do such a thing? The way she acted as she approached her front door, I could tell that the answers lay inside that house. She didn't want to let me in. She didn't want to let me help her. Ok, I don't really like her. But she's a girl. I think she's being abused. How could she get that mark if it wasn't from someone doing it to her? You wouldn't get that from simply falling over. I felt seriously worried, a feeling I'd never think I'd have for her. I thought that all I had was hate. A neverending hate that made we want to hurt her and leave her heartbroken. I'm not sure whether I still want to do that anymore.

I don't know what is right and wrong anymore. Everything is so fucked up. I want to go into that house and find out exactly what is making her that way. But I can't. I can't do anything. All I can do is hope that I'm just wrong. That her life isn't horrible. But deep down inside, even though I tried to ignore and get on with my life, I knew she was suffering. I couldn't let that girl suffer by herself.

I was going to do something. I was going to put that plan on hold, for now. I don't know if I will still carry on with it. But for now, my criteria is to save her from her suffering. I looked up at Rima's balcony, it was just facing my bedroom. I walked into my house and climbed up the stairs. It was sort of quiet without Nadeshiko around shouting at me. I came to my bedroom and looked outside. I could see her bedroom from here. It was small and it looked like there had been a hurricane in there. Everything was all over the place. Pieces of paper were spewed over the floor, scrunched up and torn. I moved closer as I came to my balcony and peered in. This might seem like I'm prying, but I'm just wanting to make sure that everything is alright. But that was far from the case. I could see her more clearly now, she was sitting on her bed curled up in a tight ball. Her eyes were scrunched up and tears were trickling down her porcelain-like face. Her golden hair covered her eyes as I watched her in dismay.

Rima.

I can't believe it. I've never seen her cry before. Ever since she came here.

But now there she was _crying. _It didn't seem right at all. For someone like her to be so miserable. I wanted to go in there and comfort her. But I didn't. I watched her from afar not knowing what to do. I hated her. So why am I caring for her this much? I should just ignore it and be on my way. It can't be too bad right? Yes, I didn't need to be this concerned. If something was really wrong she wouldn't be able to sit there and do nothing. I didn't think she was that kind of person. But I didn't really know her at all. I then realised something. I knew _nothing _about Rima. Zilch, zero, nought. All I know is what I've seen and what I've taken in. I don't know who she really is or what she's feeling inside. She didn't tell me anything, but it wasn't like we were on good terms either. We hated each other and that was simple. It wasn't going to change. No matter what situation it was. I'd hate her, she'd hate me. It'd be like that forever. Right?

I wasn't so sure myself. I looked outside the window again seeing that Rima was no longer there. It could have been just a petty fight with her parents. I'm probably just jumping to conclusions. I heard a loud bang from a door shutting as I peered over the ledge of the balcony. It looked like Rima's Dad had come home. I took breath. What am I worrying about for? It would just be a normal thing. Rima would say hello to her father and he would greet her too. Nothing special. The windows of the bottom floor of Rima's house was open as I heard something that sounded like smashing of plates.

"You're just like your damn mother!" A voice shouted followed by more sounds of objects crashing to the ground.

That did not sound right. Something was going on. I could see Rima clearly now through the bottom window. She was shaking uncontrollably, her amber eyes so lifeless and lost. It was like she was nothing but an empty shell. Her back was against the wall as she looked anywhere but her dad. Her father was closing in on her, my eyes widened as I saw him grab Rima by her hair and pull her up. She whimpered as he smacked her around the face. I couldn't watch anymore. I staggered away from the balcony and closed the doors and the curtains. I wish I hadn't seen such a thing. I wish I'd just looked away when I had the chance too. To witness such a thing, my feelings are in complete turmoil. Rima. Rima. _Rima. _

Why haven't you told anyone about this? Why have you continued to keep quiet and not say a word? How on Earth could you stand being treated like that? If it was me, I'd break down. But I could tell, she was very close to doing so. Her lifeless eyes, it was like she didn't even care about her existence anymore. Like it was worthless to her, and to everyone else. I didn't want to see those eyes imprinted in my mind. I wanted to see the normal Rima. Even if she was glaring at me so menacingly, I couldn't bear to see her like she was now. Never, ever, could I bear to see those eyes.

I was going to do _something. _I wanted to make a difference in her life. I ran down the stairs not thinking about anything else but her. I opened the door wide and ran out to our front yard. I looked across to her yard and saw her cowering by the front step. She had two marks on her now. One on her face and another on her left arm. She was trying to control her trembling and she hadn't seemed to notice me walk up to her. I touched her hand lightly but she didn't look up at me. I knew she didn't want me to be here. She really was like a lifeless doll now. I pulled her up gently and hugged her tight.

"It's alright Rima," I hushed her, "When you want to cry, cry. There's nothing stopping you."

She acknowledged my words as she wrapped her hands around me as her tears began to form.

I never thought I'd hug the girl I hated.

But did I even hate her anymore?

**The Only Exception**

I don't know how long I stood there with her in my arms. But it felt like an awfully long time. I stroked her hair trying to soothe her. I felt like it was kind of strange. A few days ago I would never have considered being like this. I don't know whether I would have cared. But now all I can think about is Rima. It's like she's contaminating my brain. I can't get her out of my head. I have no idea what she thinks of me. She might still hate me. But I pray she doesn't. I feel like I want to be accepted by her. But will she even do so?

She pushed me away, her attention somewhere else. She then looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Nagihiko, please don't tell anyone about this," she pleaded.

I stared at her quite shocked. She wanted me to hide it? How could I? This poor girl was suffering and she wanted me to keep quiet and do nothing? That was against all my principals. But somehow I can't argue with her. Even if I tried for some reason I can't. I nodded trying to act like normal. Like nothing had changed.

"About what?" I smirked.

She punched me lightly, "Stop with that smirk. It's sickening."

She had said it again. The same thing she said last time. But she wasn't so convincing now. Her voice was slightly cracked from crying.

"You know you love it," I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and snorted, "More like hate it."

Even though I had decided to not saying anything for now, I couldn't let her walk back into that house again. I was worried that some day, her father would go too far. I was going to watch over her and I was going to make her entire world brighter. I had decided. I was starting a new plan. This one would make sure that I would turn Rima's life upside down. It's goal: to see her smile.

I looked up at her house. I could tell she didn't want to go back in there. But she couldn't stay out there for the all night. She'd freeze to death. There was only one solution. Nadeshiko. She'd understand completely. I took Rima's hand and started to lead her out of her front yard.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I smiled, "Taking you to my house."

She became a little flustered. I wonder what she was thinking inside that head of hers.

"I don't want you to be in that house tonight. So you can sleep in Nadeshiko's spare room," I said.

She looked at me a little surprised at what I had said. I was too, I don't think I'd be like this if I didn't know about her. So is it pity? No, it's not. I'm not pitying her. It's more like I'm protecting her from that father of hers. Who knows what her mother's like.

"Are you really Nagihiko?" she questioned.

I snorted at this. Of course she'd say something like that. But I was wondering the same thing. Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe my head's playing tricks on me. I don't know, I guess I'm just going with the flow.

"I think I am," I laughed.

She smiled lightly. Thank god, at least I got something out of her. Now she looks more alive. Not like a doll. Not like how I had seen her before.

I hoped like hell she wouldn't have to go through that again. But I knew, as soon as she stepped into that house, the same thing would probably happen again.

I wasn't pitying her.

I wanted to _protect _her.

That was the most important matter for me right now.

**End Of Chapter**

**I'm sorry if this was a little rushed. **

**Like it? Love it? **

**Remember dears**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Press the review button ;D **


	7. Promise This

**Hello :DD **

**Thank you again for the reviews **

**This story is based on The Only Exception by Paramore**

**Summary: From seeing the relationship between her parents, Rima didn't believe of the word 'love'. She didn't want to get hurt by anyone ever again. She didn't want to feel she decided to lock such a feeling away. But love can be unexpected.**

**Sorry for taking longer on this chapter, it's because I had tests that I couldn't write a new chapter earlier  
**

**I don't own Shugo Chara. **

**Enjoy dears :DD **

Rima's POV

Never did I think that I'd end up staying in his house. But I seemed to have contradicted myself. This is very strange indeed but I am glad he invited me here. I didn't want to be stuck in that house any longer. I didn't want to face my cruel father ever again. I'd seen a new side of Nagihiko today. I didn't think he'd be so caring. I was worried that if someone found out they'd pity me. I didn't want that. But it seemed different. It didn't seem like he was pitying me. But, he is still Nagihiko. Whatever happens I still hate him. Although, maybe not as much as before. Nadeshiko, his twin sister was with her friends, according to Nagihiko. Apparently, she'd be back soon. In the meantime, I was sitting in Nagihiko's room feeling a little awkward. Why? Well maybe it was the fact that all of this was a little weird.

He had found out my secret. I had thought that as soon as he knew he would run off and tell the whole world. But he didn't. Shows how much I know about that crossdresser. He gave me a cup of hot chocolate sprinkled with delicious dark chocolate on the top. I looked at it feeling tempted. I sipped on it my eyes trailing on Nagihiko's back as I watched him pace back and forth a thoughtful look on his face. I desperately wanted to know what was going in that mind of his. I took another sip, maybe a tad too much, as I felt a burning sensation on the tip my tongue. I gasped dropping the cup. It fell to the floor, surprisingly not breaking, but the hot chocolate had spilt everywhere. I looked up at him.

"Sorry," I apologised.

He shook his head, "It's fine."

He started to clean up as I watched him. It didn't feel right, where were the snide remarks? He was acting weird. I'm sure when I dropped that cup he wouldn't be so understanding. That's what I thought he was like. Maybe I've got it all wrong. I don't seem to know the real Nagihiko at all. He finished as he stood up again, his hands in his pockets, as he looked anywhere but me. He wasn't looking at me.

"Why haven't you done anything?" he asked breaking the silence.

I knew exactly what he meant. I sighed fiddling with my golden coloured hair.

"There's nothing I can do. It's fine, you don't need to be involved," I told him.

He shook his head his expression becoming serious. Now he looked at me. It was strange as he hadn't been looking at me directly for a while. It felt different. It made my heart beat so loudly that I was scared that he might hear it. I didn't want him to hear it. The expression on his face shocked me, I couldn't say anything, all I could do was look at him absolutely perplexed.

"You're suffering in that house and you are asking me to do nothing? Do you really want to go on with your life fearing about every time you step inside your own home? You've got to do something, Rima. Anything!" he demanded.

I was shocked in the most part. I didn't think he'd ever be like this. But still, I had got used to keeping things quiet. I had got used to being alone. Now he had appeared in my life and this had happened. If he hadn't found out, I might still be able to last a little longer. But I couldn't anymore. He had seen right through me. My attempts to try and resist the urge to cry were gone. I could feel it already the tears rolling down my cheeks as I clench my hands tight.

Right at the moment, Nadeshiko opened the door, a smile on her face. The smile gradually began to disappear as she looked from Nagihiko's exasperated face to my tears.

"You idiot of a brother!" she screamed hitting Nagihiko over and over.

Nagihiko hadn't noticed her come in so he was a little surprised when she started hitting him relentlessly.

"What the heck!" he said trying to get his insane sister off him.

But she didn't seem to budge. I looked at them, taken aback at this. I wiped away the tears and snorted. The scene between the twins was definitely entertaining. Nagihiko glared at me trying to send me a vibe that obviously meant help. I snorted as he stood up straight pushing Nadeshiko away from him.

"Calm down," he ordered as Nadeshiko took a deep breath.

She turned around to me and smiled, "Did my horrible brother say anything mean to you?"

Nagihiko stared at her in shock. These two were definitely very strange.

"Look, I didn't do anything. I was just trying to tell her that she should do something and not just suffer in silence," he said.

He seemed to be a little composed now as he looked me in the eyes. He didn't understand it. How could he? He didn't know how I felt. He couldn't understand what I was feeling at all. Nadeshiko gasped.

"Suffer?" she took my hand, "Rima, what's wrong?"

Nagihiko sighed shaking his head.

"Nadeshiko, come outside for a bit," Nagihiko insisted as they both stepped outside the door.

I couldn't tell what they were saying as the room was sound proof. Soon after, Nadeshiko came back into the room smiling again.

"Come, Rima. I'll take you to your room," she said with a flick of her finger.

I nodded as I stood up sweeping my hair back and followed her out of the room. Nagihiko seemed to have disappeared as he was no where to be seen. Oh well it didn't really matter where he was. I began to wonder what he had been saying to Nadeshiko when they were outside. Did he tell her about it? But he said that he wouldn't tell anyone. He promised. I don't know why I'm putting so much trust in him. He's just Nagihiko. Who said he'd really be kind all the time? But still, I really hoped he didn't tell Nadeshiko. It wasn't like I didn't trust her. No, she seemed a very nice person. But one person was enough.

**The Only Exception**

For once in my life, I actually slept soundly. Usually, at home, I would fall to sleep crying. Or in some cases, never get to sleep at all. It was certainly a really comfy bed too, I felt more refreshed and awake than I had ever been before. It was kind of strange. Though, I bet my father didn't really care where I was right now. Normal parents would be worried for their children if they didn't know where they were. But my parents will never be like that. Never in a million years. I stretched my arms up and yawned. I felt rather hungry but this wasn't my own house. I couldn't just go down into the kitchen and take something out of their fridge. I don't really know them that well. I looked at Nadeshiko, she was sound asleep. There was no way I'd be able to wake her up. She was so very deep in her dreams. I heard my stomach grumble again as I sighed. I'd just go down stairs and have a look. They might have something for me there anyway. I stood up slowly as I tiptoed out of the room making sure not to wake Nadeshiko up. I crept down the stairs stealthily and came into the kitchen. Nagihiko was already down there leaning against the counter. He saw me and nodded.

"Mornin'" he greeted.

"Yeah, morning," I said back.

There was a short silence after those words, this whole scene felt kind of strange and awkward. He looked more tired than I did. Wonder why?

"If you were wondering, I didn't tell Nadeshiko about it," he told me breaking the silence.

I was kind of shocked at this. So he had kept to his promise.

"Thanks then."

Yesterday he really insisted on me doing something about it. He still seemed fixated to this idea. His amber eyes were fixed on a certain spot outside. I wanted to know what he was looking at and why he hadn't looked at me properly since I came down here. Maybe he really did pity me. Maybe I was wrong. He then said something that completely contradicted this idea. I didn't expect that these words would ever come out of his mouth. I did not expect it at all.

"I'll protect you," he suddenly said, "I won't let you get hurt anymore. I promise this."

Another promise, but would he be able to keep it? How could he do anything? As soon as I returned to that house that promise of his would fade away. It would be forgotten. He won't stick to it. That's what I thought. But I didn't seem to know anything at all. I couldn't predict what he would do. I smiled a little looking at the strands of his gleaming purple hair.

"This is so weird," I laughed, that's what I've been thinking for a long time.

He raised his eyebrows not understanding what I meant.

"You're acting different. It doesn't seem like you," I grinned.

He snorted and shrugged, "That's not my fault. It's yours."

I gaped at him. What the heck was he talking about now?

"Don't dump your weird problems on me!" I demanded.

He then broke into laughter as I stood there finding that my world had turned around. Before, it was a cold world, covered with snow and a pitch black sky. But now, it seemed a little sunnier.

What could be the cause of this? It couldn't be Nagihiko right? I stared at him narrowing my eyes. Now he's laughing at me, when is he going to stop? If he keeps up with that he'll surely choke. It was beginning to become quite annoying. I couldn't take that stupid laughter of his anymore.

"Would you shut up! It's not funny!" I ordered but this only made him laugh harder.

What was wrong with him?

Maybe he hit his head on the way down.

Must be. There couldn't be another reason. He finally stopped laughing but he still had that same smile that I had seen so many times before. It was like it was permanently stuck to his lips. He was so lucky to be able to smile that much. I was kind of envious. He doesn't have any problems. His life is just perfect. He's completely perfect. He let a small chuckle escape from his mouth, big mistake. I grabbed the nearest thing to me. Which happened to be a dish towel. I threw it at him, accidentally letting a giggle slip from my mouth. He ducked as soon as he saw it.

"Stupid crossdresser!" I screamed at him, laughing at the same time.

He snorted, "Your aim is terrible midget!"

Even though we were now acting normal, it was so very different. It was hard to describe but I knew it was not the same.

I let it go shaking my head, it can't be anything too important.

I laughed feeling happier than ever.

**End Of Chapter**

**I hope you liked it. **

**So..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review s'il vous plait ;)**


	8. Their Thoughts

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN **

**Well here it is :L It's only 2pm atm :D **

**Anyone going trick or treating? :L **

**Well, thankyouu very much who reviewed last chapter ILY **

**So disclaimer: I do not own, I do not own, I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**Based on The Only Exception by Paramore, which again I don't own. **

**Summary: From seeing the relationship between her parents, Rima didn't believe of the word 'love'. She didn't want to get hurt by anyone ever again. She didn't want to feel she decided to lock such a feeling away. But love can be unexpected.**

**R&R thankyoouuu  
**

**Enjoy guys :DD**

Rima's POV

I hate halloween.

I have a lot of things I hate in this world but that's definitely near the top. You're probably asking why do you hate it so much? The truth is, I didn't mind it until this halloween. Because he was there. So now I hate it. Anything to do with Nagihiko I absolutely _loathe. _So what happened, hmm? Ask the crossdresser. I could seriously kill him right now.

Usually, on halloween I don't go outside trick or treating. I always thought it was rubbish and stupid. But I couldn't go out anyway. My parents wouldn't have let me. They don't seem to like it that much either. My dad was always complaining about the kids who would come and stand outside our door and ring the doorbell relentlessly. At first, he'd just ignore them. But you know how kids are, they never give up.

I was hoping he'd open the door and he'd be covered with eggs. But no. Instead he looked at the poor kids with a menacingly glare as the cute, innocent, 'give me some candy, please' look was wiped off their faces. And that was the end of that. No more kids knocking on our door. They'd probably tell the whole neighbourhood how scary my dad was. Which was definitely true to any kid.

That was the year after things started to happen. When my dad started become like _that _and not kind anymore. Maybe halloween was the turning point. Maybe that was when he decided that my existence was worth nothing. Back then I was only a child at the mere age of 7. I knew nothing. I had no idea what was going on.

So that might be also why I hate halloween. But like I said, I didn't mind it. I'd just pretend that it wasn't happening as I would stare blankly at my pale white wall, listening into the terrifying sounds of my parents screams. That's the only thing I can remember from Halloween. The screams. That's all.

I didn't tell Nagihiko about this. He knew nothing. He wasn't aware about how halloween brought back bad memories. So you could say I was being unfair by blaming him like this. But then again, it's Nagihiko. Of course I can blame him.

It all started when I arrived outside our school to see a pumpkin, the size of three two-decker buses, in the middle of the school. I blinked, not sure whether it was my imagination or not.

I had stayed with Nagihiko and Nadeshiko over night again so we had walked to school together. Nagihiko could tell that I was taking aback by this gigantic pumpkin. It's face was what shocked me the most. I know that pumpkin's have to look kind of scary but this was over doing it. This thing looked like the face of a serial killer. I'm not kidding. It completely freaked me out. The annoying thing was that Nagihiko had realised it.

He leaned down towards me, "Does it scare you, Rima?"

I had been unaware that he was so close to me. I practically jumped out of my skin. I turned around glaring at him.

"No, it does not. I am not scared," I huffed.

He raised his eyebrows. I wanted to knock the look right off of his face. I could tell he was planning and whatever it is, I wouldn't like it. Nadeshiko, who had been watching us silently for a while, shook her head and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Rima-chan. Let's get away from this freak," she smiled giving Nagihiko a glare before pulling me away.

Nagihiko did not seem happy at all. I looked behind me seeing him cross his arms. I looked ahead seeing that Nadeshiko was now waving at a group of girls who were sitting on a bench. A girl with strawberry pink hair waved back, smiling.

"Hey, Nade. Who's this?" the pinkette asked looking at me.

Now I was feeling a little bit insecure as all their eyes were directed at me. The pinkette's amber coloured eyes looked from me to Nadeshiko and then back again.

"Oh this is my friend, Rima," Nadeshiko introduced me.

I looked at her. She just called me her friend. For me, that made me so happy. I've never had someone call me a friend before and mean it. I could tell she meant every single word. That bright smile of hers proved it.

"Oh cool. Any friend of Nadeshiko is a friend of mine," the pinkette nodded and grinned, "I'm Hinamori Amu."

I nodded shyly. Why the hell was I being so shy for? What's wrong with me? Can't I just act like normal? This 'Amu' seemed nice as well. Maybe, being at this school might be better than I first anticipated.

A girl sitting on the bench, swinging her legs in momentum, passed me a large lollipop.

"Nice to meet you, Rima-tan. I'm Yaya," she greeted licking on her own lollipop.

I took the lollipop obligingly and smiled. The last one who hadn't greeted herself was someone I recognised. How could I not know her? She was in the same group as me for Drama. Also, she was an amazing singer at this school. Utau looked up, her violet eyes narrowing.

"Have you seen that idiot Kukai anywhere?" she asked.

I was put off guard by this question that she had suddenly asked me.

I shook my head, "No, sorry."

Utau sighed, seeming irritated, "Where the heck is he? I need to talk to him about our assignment."

I shrugged. But that was something that I should be talking about with Nagihiko. We hadn't properly discussed it once. After all that's happened, I admit that I did forget about it. I thought that maybe he had changed a little. But this morning proved otherwise. How are we going to do anything? Being with him is hard work.

**Nagi's POV**

"So?" Kukai grinned.

I stared at him. I was in a particularly bad mood. Nadeshiko had called me a freak in front of Rima. Wait. Why am I irritated about her saying it in front of Rima? Never mind. I am becoming distressed. Ever since I found out Rima's secrets 'new' thoughts have been taking over my brain. I keep on thinking about her. It's getting seriously annoying. I'm trying to act like I was before to make it seem like nothing has happened. But maybe she noticed. Maybe she knows more than I do what is happening here. Because I know nothing. This is all new to me. It's really weird. I can't even summarise what it could be. I've been wanting to protect her, I promised her.

And God did I mean it.

Kukai looked at my thoughtful face, "Nagi, Earth to Nagi."

He waved a hand in front of my face as I looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

Kukai did not answer this question. Instead, a giant smirk appeared on his face. He was beginning to look the pumpkin, but in a non-serial killer sort of way. He was kind of freaking me out though.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" he enquired.

This definitely caught my attention and it was completely true. She was the only thing plaguing my mind over these past days. But like I'd admit that to him. I snorted raising my eyebrows.

"No way am I thinking about Rima," I denied.

Kukai grinned, "Who said I was talking about Rima?"

Damn. I should have seen that coming. Of course he'd do that. Make me admit I was thinking about her. I opened my mouth to deny once again that Rima was the constent thought inside my head. But I didn't. Instead, I sighed leaning back. Kukai seemed happy that I hadn't said anything. It was like he had found out the latest gossip or something. I can't believe that I had said that. Can't I do anything right?

"So, what's up? Why's Rima in your head?" he asked.

Good question. A question that I've been wondering for a while now. I haven't found an answer to it yet but I've been searching relentlessly for it. I hate her, don't I? That's what I thought. I thought that I'd always have that feeling towards her and nothing else. But now I wasn't so sure. I can't hate her. Not now. Didn't I promise to protect her? I'd have to protect her from myself at this rate. I needed an answer. Desperately. If only she'd leave my mind and irritate someone else's.

"Dunno. I can't get her our of my flipping mind. I thought I hated her but I..." I started but paused in mid-sentence.

"But you don't," Kukai finished for me.

I nodded agreeing to this completely. Hate wasn't the right word. Hate was something that Rima had experienced her whole life, from her parents, her _family. _She didn't need anymore hate, not from me, not from anyone. If I could I'd keep her with me to make sure she never went back to that house ever. I might be a little over-protective. But that's how I am. I care for her, whether I like it or not.

"You might like her y'know," he suggested, "I mean _love _her."

I stared at him. What the heck was he saying now? I might l-love her? Rima. Rima Mashiro the so-called Ice Queen. Not true. Never in a lifetime would I ever like her. I shook my head snorting.

"Never would I like that girl, _ever_," I stressed.

But somewhere, deep in the recesses of my heart, I knew that I was ignoring the truth.

But that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to ignore it. I didn't believe that I could ever have such a feeling for her. I looked outside the window seeing her, the one girl I'd ever notice straight away, smiling.

That was my goal. I wanted to see her smile, above all things. I wanted to see her happy and not distraught and hurt. I had got my wish. I was now unconciously smiling and Kukai had noticed it. He shook his head, a small grin on his lips. She was with other people. I was actually thankful for my sister now. She had made this girl smile. I wished I could see her smiling, only at me. No one else.

"Nagi, we're going to go to that haunted house thing tonight. You gonna come?" Kukai asked bringing me back to reality.

I looked back at him and nodded, "Yeah. Sure."

He smiled, I had no idea he was planning something that would change the course I would take.

**Rima's POV**

I had been invited by Amu, Utau, Rima and Nadeshiko to go to a haunted house tonight. When they first invited me to this, I didn't think about it properly. But when I realised that I would probably be _terrified _it was already too late. But I guess it would have been okay. We'd all be scared together.

But I asked them whether they got scared of things like this and they said they _loved_ fear. My first reaction: shit. I would look like a complete idiot. I'd be screaming and they'd be laughing. It will be fine. I should be happy, I've never been invited to do something with friends. It would be great. Even if it was halloween. The night that I hated the most. I'd be fine. I'd be so completely fine, right?

School had gone so fast that I hardly noticed the time going past. I had been thinking about tonight all day. The clock ticked filling my eardrums with so much noise. I watched it waiting for the hand to reach the time when school would end. I felt a sudden sharp jab on my back as I turned around ready to set my death glare on them.

I couldn't see who had done it, nobody seemed like they could be the culprit. But Nagi did seem to be suspicious. He seemed to be smiling. It was kind of...odd. I tilted my head. What's going through his head? Why is he staring out the window with that stupid grin on his face. His eyes suddenly met mine making the blood rush to my cheeks. I couldn't look away. It was like his eyes had frozen me right there. Those eyes.

_We have the same eye colour. _

We did have the same eye colour, the exact same colour of amber. I shook my head, why did I remember that of all things? I snorted, at least the freak stopped staring at me now. His attention was directed some where else. The bell rang as I watched him stand up slowly and talk to Kukai with a smile stuck on his face.

"Rima," Nadeshiko's voice interrupted my thoughts as I turned around to face her.

I didn't know but she was in some of my classes. So are the others too, so I'm not alone. Alone. Before I wouldn't have bothered about that. It would be a regular thing. It would be normal for me. I wonder why it all changed. If I never met Nadeshiko then would I have any friends at all? But it isn't Nadeshiko that started this. If I hadn't met Nagihiko I wouldn't have any friends at all. I would still be suffering all by myself. He changed me. That kind of annoys me.

"We're all going to our house for a bit," she informed me.

_Our house. _I'd never thought I'd hear that before. But was I even living there? I had just stayed over for two nights and already she had began to treat me like family. Family. That's one thing I'd love to have. I meekly smiled. I am thankful. So thankful to meet them. To meet _him_.

Nagihiko didn't come with us back home though. According to Nadeshiko, he was with Kukai and their friends somewhere. I shrugged going back to not caring about him. Utau was going to meet us at the haunted house so Amu and Yaya were the only ones to come back to the house.

When we arrived I look at my own house noticing that both my mum and dad's car were not there. I wonder where they were. Were they looking for me? No way, they couldn't be. That would never happen. That's just a fairytale. Nadeshiko turned the key in the door as we all walked in. Nadeshiko climbed up the steps as everyone followed her up the stairs wear a bunch of halloween stuff was sprawled over Nagihiko's bed. I was curious why it was on Nagihiko's bed but I didn't ask. Yaya grabbed for the first thing that catched her eye.

"Yaya wants this one!" she grabbed the headband that was attached with two toy ducks on it.

"It doesn't seem like something you'd wear for halloween," I whispered but Yaya had heard me.

Yaya pouted sticking it on her head, "Yaya thinks it does. It's cute!"

Amu smiled laughing, "You can have it, Yaya."

Nadeshiko and Amu picked the halloween accessories they wanted leaving me the last one to choose. I couldn't decide at all. Where did Nadeshiko get all these things? Nadeshiko picked up something putting it on my head. It practically covered my eyes. Amu laughed pulling it up a bit so I could see.

"You look so cute, Rima!" Amu complimented.

Nadeshiko had picked up a purple witches hat that had a small amber jewel in the middle of it. I looked at myself in the mirror. I really did look like a little witch. Yaya folded her arms.

"Yaya's cute too!" she demanded.

Amu told her that she looked cute as well as she took off the headband and played with the duckies on it.

"Do you think the boys are coming as well?" Amu asked.

This caught my attention I turned to look at them, eavesdropping in their conversation.

Nadeshiko shrugged, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Oh my gosh. What would I do if Nagihiko was there? If he knew that I wasn't just scared of spooky things but terrified, I'd never hear the end of it. I'm just hoping and seriously praying that he isn't coming to this.

* * *

Even the outside of the haunted house looked scary. I was dreading what it would be like inside. I could already feel myself shaking and we weren't even in there yet. I had to calm down. Take a huge deep breath. That's what I needed. I clenched and unclenched my fists as we walked closer to the stand where we had to pay.

My eyes grew wide when I saw him and his mates standing there already with tickets. It was like they were waiting for us. So Nadeshiko did know that they were coming. If she didn't then how come they were waiting there. They all had red around their eyes and Nagihiko had two large scratch marks with blood coming from it. Of course it was all fake. What were they supposed to be? Vampires, maybe? Weird. When Nagihiko saw me he immediately came over. He opened his mouth ready to say something when I beat him to it.

"That look does not suit you," I told him straightforwardly.

I knew that it _did _suit him. But I wasn't going to admit it. Not face to face.

"Thanks for that Rima," he said sarcastically.

I smiled, "Anytime."

Nadeshiko bought the tickets as she passed them out to us and we began to head to the haunted house. A horrible feeling itched at the back of my throat as I tried to keep myself composed and not give away how completely frightened I was. Nagihiko smirked already noticing my fear.

"Scared, Rima?" he questioned.

"No," I disagreed.

"Good," he smiled, "Because this is supposed to be _very _scary."

He just made my fear reach new heights. Damn him. Where was the nice Nagi now? The one who swore to protect me? Maybe he did bump his head when he came down stairs. Or maybe I was hallucinating it all.

We stepped inside as the people had been giving out tickets began to close the doors. If I could I'd have left right at that moment. But my pride wouldn't let me. Instead, I watched the doors that were my only way out of this hell, close behind me. I was soon surrounded by pitch black. Nothing was visible. I couldn't see Nagihiko or anyone.

My heartbeat had increased. I stepped forward my arms in front of me, feeling the way. The sooner I got out of here the better. I took another step as something jumped out at me. Now I could see it. But only for one second. But that was enough for my fear to overcome me. The guy had a giant sharp knife as he swang it at me. I was paranoid that he was actually going to stab me with it. I jumped away from the man, suddenly losing my balance as I tripped. Someone from behind me caught me as I screamed.

"Get off!" I yelled wacking the person behind.

The person wouldn't let go of me even though I was jabbing him with my elbow.

"Rima, it's me," a familiar voice informed me.

A lot of good 'me' was. I had heard Nagihiko's voice so many times before that it was imprinted in my brain. But if I didn't know it was him, I'd scream even more. He let go of me as a light shone in my eyes. He had a torch. Thank god. I looked around seeing that Nagihiko and I had wondered from everyone else.

"I thought you weren't scared," Nagihiko teased.

I glared at him, "Shut it."

Perfect. I was stuck with him now. I didn't even know where the hell we were. I didn't want to move from this spot either. Walking on meant more scary things jumping up in front of me. I did not want that. Nagihiko shone his torch forward as he peered down it.

"Come on, let's go," he instructed.

But I didn't move. I was now sat tightly in a ball my head touching my knees. I wasn't going to go anywhere. I didn't want to be scared. That's why I hate halloween. I've had enough of being scared. Nagihiko walked over to me and reached his hand out.

"Rima, it's alright," he reassured me.

I shook my head. How could he know it was alright? He sighed shrugging as he began to walk ahead without me.

"Fine, suit yourself."

He was going to leave me here. I didn't want him to go either. If I was here by myself those things will come to me. I stood up and ran to him.

"Wait, Nagihiko!" I yelled and grabbed hold of his hand.

He stared at me, a shocked look on his face. It disappeared as he smiled gently and held my hand tightly.

"This doesn't mean anything," I told him.

"I know."

"I don't like you, ok?" I pulled on his hand.

"I know."

**End Of Chapter**

**So, Like it, Hate it, Love it :D ?**

**This is a sorta long chapter but I wanted to get it all done. :]**

**A similar thing happened to me and my friends. We went to this thing called a Shriek Tent and they kind of went a little bit overboard. I fell over and hurt my knees :( IT WAS SCAREEEE!**

**I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Review, it would be lovely :)  
**


	9. Her Heart

**Yo! Thanks a lot for the people who read and reviewed last chapter. **

**LOVEYOUU!  
**

**Based on The Only Exception by Paramore, which again I don't own. **

**Summary: From seeing the relationship between her parents, Rima didn't believe of the word 'love'. She didn't want to get hurt by anyone ever again. She didn't want to feel she decided to lock such a feeling away. But love can be unexpected.**

**R&R thankyoouuu  
**

**Enjoy guys :DD**

Nagi's POV

She was still clinging onto my hand so tightly. She never let go, not for a second as we walked down the halls of this creepy haunted house. She was definitely scared, that was for sure. There was no question about it that she was terribly frightened. She was so stubborn. So damn stubborn. I felt like holding her hand tighter. Rima was constantly looking behind her.

Everything in this house was fake. She couldn't be taking it seriously? Those things were only people dressing up to scare people. But that crept her out the most. We finally found the door as Rima sighed and ran over to it, her hands reaching out for the handle on it. She turned it slowly as the little trace of a smile began to disappear from her lips. She wacked the door hard with her foot.

"It..._huff_...won't..._huff_...come..._huff_...open!" Rima cried giving the door a final kick.

I shook my head. She probably wasn't trying hard enough. That must be why. No offense to her, but she didn't seem that strong. I walked past her as I tried to open the door. Fail. We definitely were locked in. Shouldn't it be open? We found the exit, we go home free. Then why the hell was the door shut? Rima looked like she was already hyperventilating. She crouched down on the floor bringing her head to her knees. It looked like that was a regular thing she did when she was scared.

I sat beside her as I brought my phone out and called Kukai. He didn't seem to be picking up. Maybe he didn't have any signal or something. He could be somewhere in this haunted house. Maybe he was trapped too. But there must be some other doors about. This can't be the only one. I looked around for a sign of any door close to us. None. It didn't seem like Rima would be too keen to go search for one either. We couldn't just stay here. I tried to phone Kukai again as he finally picked.

"Oh hey, Nagi," I could already see him grinning.

The way he had greeted me on the phone. It was like he knew that I was going to call him. I suddenly became suspicious.

"Where are you?" I questioned.

I heard laughter in the background and Kukai telling them to shut up. Kukai laughed sheepishly.

"No where," he muttered.

He definitely was not in the haunted house anymore.

"Where the heck are you, Kukai? Rima and I are locked in this haunted house and she is absolutely petrified!" I demanded.

There was a silence at the other end as the phone line suddenly cut off. _Damn. _Kukai probably had done it on purpose. He must be scheming something. Whatever it is, it won't be a benefit for me. I sighed throwing the phone to ground. What a nightmare. I looked at Rima seeing that she was shaking uncontrollably. Her little amber eyes were wide as she stared down at the ground.

"Rima..." I stretched my hand out to touch her, "Are you ok?"

She wacked my hand away but held onto my wrist. What the hell was I going to do with her? This girl was so fragile. Everything about her, I was scared that if I looked away for one second this girl would break. I had feeling the way she was acting now must be linked to her past and how her family treated her. She was starting to cry and her lips were already becoming cracked.

"I hate the dark," she whispered, "Everytime I am surrounded by this pitch black I remember _those_ memories. I was so alone."

She was thinking aloud now. Did she even know I was there? I felt that she trusted me a little better now. But there was something that I could do. I wanted her to never be alone again. To never let those tears spill for that reason.

"You're not alone, I'm here," I told her.

She shook her head, "You're just stupid Nagihiko! What can you do?"

That was an excellent question. What could I do. I had been wondering what I could do to make her life easier. It seemed that Nadeshiko was making her smile more than I did. This might seem selfish, but I want her to smile only for me. I snorted, I wonder if what Kukai said was true. Could I possibly love this girl?

I smiled as I grabbed her by her hand and hugged her. Thinking about that sort of thing was stupid. I knew what I felt deep inside of my heart. I was sure that my feelings for her were growing. I just didn't know whether I could admit I was in love with her yet.

**Rima's POV**

I hate him.

I hate him for making my heart beat so fast.

I hate how he makes me lose my mind.

I hate that he can hug me this tight and make me forget about the bad things that plagued my mind. I should have not gone today. If I didn't, then I wouldn't remember the times when I was left alone in the dark crying for what felt like years. When I was 10 my parents locked me up alone in my room for ages. I don't how long it was but to me I felt suffocated. Even the comfort of my own room made me feel like I was in a prison.

My father locked me in there because I had talked back to him. He hit me hard across the face and threw me into the room, locking the door. He didn't tell me how long I would be confined in there. I assumed that he'd open the door after awhile. But he didn't. I wondered whether he completely forgotten my existence.

The reason why I hate the dark is because for that period of time the lights were off. None of the lights worked at all. That's why I started crying today. That's why I hate the dark so much. But Nagihiko, he told me that I wasn't alone. But I didn't believe he could do anything. But I was wrong. Could he be mending my broken heart. I don't want him to. Don't touch my heart. Maybe I want it to stay broken. I don't want him to know anymore.

I hate you, Fujisaki Nagihiko.

So damn much.

I sniffed wiping the tears from my blotchy face. He looked at me and chuckled as he wiped the last tear away with his thumb.

"Rima, can you promise me something?" he asked.

I felt like I wanted to say no to him. But the way he was looking at me I couldn't. I would just act a little bit like my normal self.

"Depends on what it is," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes but his expression stayed serious, "Promise me, that you will never cry alone again."

I couldn't help but smile at him. This _stupid_ crossdresser, did he care about me that much? That made me happy. No one has ever been so caring to me before.

"Ok, but you have to promise to never leave my side," I paused, "_Ever_."

He grinned that grin that I had hated for so long but now loved.

"Sure, your highness," he smirked.

I hit him on his arm but it wasn't hard enough to make him feel pain. We sat there smiling like idiots surrounded by the darkness that I hated so much. I didn't think about where we were anymore or who we were. It was just me and him. _Nagihiko_ and I.

Nagihiko looked at me a small blush appearing on his cheeks. Nagihiko _blushing_? What a strange sight indeed. It was definitely amusing.

"Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if I told you that I might be in love with you?" he asked.

I gaped at him. Did he...did he just say...? No, he was just saying it _hypothetically_. He didn't actually mean it, did he?

Even if he did mean it, I couldn't have the same feelings. Love doesn't exist. It is something superficial. It might start wonderful but I know it will always end in heartbreak. I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want Nagi to be hurt either. So I did what I had to do. Even if it hurt me.

"Good joke, crossdresser!" I hit him on the back laughing.

He had a fake smile on his lips. He might me laughing with me but I could tell that wasn't the case from his amber eyes. His true feelings, he wasn't revealing them to me.

I think I made a mistake.

But I can't turn back time. Being like this is enough. Love will only end in tears. I want to see Nagihiko happy..._but not with me. _

**Nagi's POV**

She couldn't believe it.

That was obvious. She couldn't believe that I'd ever have such a feeling towards her. She was _laughing_, like it was a joke. Did she seriously not think that I'd ever be able to think of her that way? I wasn't sure to begin with what my feelings were. But after what happened today I realised. Love is unexpected. You can't predict what will happen. I love her. I love this girl. She won't open her heart to me.

I can't let her go. I can turn the tide. She was definitely worth the fight. I looked at her eyes trying to read what she was thinking. I hear her heart cry for love. But she acts like this, like there is no room for me or anyone. I can tell from the way she is acting now that she doesn't believe me. And that she doesn't want to be hurt. She doesn't understand. I would _never_ hurt her. Ever. I would stay with her.

Didn't I promise that?

I clenched my fists, she was still laughing. How could she be laughing? But I knew it was fake. That wasn't her _real_ laughter. I had heard the real one before and this was not it. She needed to understand how I felt. So I did what I had to.

"Rima," I whispered under my breath, "I do love you."

Her amber orbs were stunned as they looked into mine. I leaned towards her without thinking about the consequences or how she would feel. I guess it was an instinct.

My lips embraced hers as I kissed her gently. I was afraid of what she would say and of what she would do.

But I didn't care.

**End Of Chapter**

**I wasn't sure whether they should kiss yet but there you go ;) **

**Hope it was alright. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review ;)  
**


	10. Smile

**Hi :) Thanks for all the reviews people you all made me smile :D ILY all **

**So here is the next chapterr**

**Enjoy mes amies :D **

**Summary: From seeing the relationship between her parents, Rima didn't believe of the word 'love'. She didn't want to get hurt by anyone ever again. She didn't want to feel she decided to lock such a feeling away. But love can be unexpected.**

**This is based on The Only Exception by Paramore.**

**I don't own anything, obviously. Except from my imagination ;) **

**R&R pleasee.**

Rima's POV**  
**

My eyes were beginning to fill up with tears. I don't even know why I'm acting like this. I'm laughing but I'm crying. What the heck is wrong with me? It's like my emotions have gone mental. I don't feel happy actually I'm beginning to feel depressed. Just from seeing that expression on his face. As soon as I started laughing it became so very serious and _sad. _I'd like to know what he was thinking. If I did then would I be able to understand more about him?

I wish to know why he would ever say he loved me even in _hypothetical terms. _How could anyone love me? I thought all through out my life I'd never recieve any love. But then Nagihiko comes along and changes everything.

He's not who I thought he was. To begin with, I thought that this crossdresser was nothing but a self-centered jerk. I didn't think he cared about anyone but himself. I assumed that if he found about the real me he'd tell everyone. But I was wrong about that. He'd _never _do that. Even though, at this point in time it was weird, he did care about me.

I don't know whether that's because we're _actually_ friends or he _loves _me. Either one would sound preposterous to the old me. I would laugh if anyone would have told me that. But now I was here, with Nagihiko, locked inside this stupid godforsaken Haunted House. All I could think about was him. Stupid thoughts that made me think that my world had a silver lining. That it wasn't all bleak and gray. I wouldn't like to say that he had changed me. But unfortunately, he has.

That's one thing that pisses me off. If he wasn't here, I wouldn't be feeling like this. I wouldn't be feeling so distraught. I'm scared that if I tell him what I _really _feel it will only lead to heartbreak. I don't want my future to be like my parents. Nor do I want to hurt anyone.

But when I look at Nagi, at his amber coloured eyes, those feelings disappear. I feel safer, _content. _I sighed, damn him. Why did it have to be him of all people? Why did these feelings have to be for this purple haired freak? I don't understand it. I stopped laughing as I stared at the ground. Suddenly, Nagi's voice became from beside me, making goosebumps appear on my arms.

"Rima," he whispered under his breath, "I do love you."

My eyes widened as I stared at him in disbelief. Did those words really escape his mouth? Or was it my freaky imagination? No, it was real. He was no longer saying it hypothetically. He meant every word. That's what stunned me. My fear had come true.

He looked at me as he tilted his head. I found myself paralyzed by his gaze. He leaned in his hand caressing my cheek as he did the most unexpected thing I thought he'd never do. I felt his lips on mine as my heart began to threaten that it might burst out of my chest. His eyes were closed shut as he kissed harder and deeper.

This wasn't right. Love...love will only hurt us both. So why don't I just push him away and act like normal? Act like I couldn't care less about him. But then I'd be lying. Because I do care about him. _Never _will I admit it to his face but...

I'm in love with this stupid crossdresser.

There was nothing I could do about that. I've already lost my sanity. I kissed him back feeling like I was truly losing to him. We pulled apart and exchanged glances both our amber eyes waiting for the first one to utter a word.

I was shocked for the most part. I couldn't believe that I had kissed him. It felt like it was some kind of strange dream and any moment I was going to wake up. But it wasn't a dream. It was real. I bit my lip. What was I going to do? Walk away so I wouldn't hurt him in the future? Or accept that he is my only exception. The only one who has ever made me think that love meant something more than getting hurt.

"I hate this, "I gritted my teeth, "I hate how when I'm with you everything doesn't make sense."

He tilted his head wanting me to continue. My attention was now fully on him as I felt my tears prick at my skin.

"I thought I was content with being alone. I thought love was just a hindrance that caused people pain," I clenched my fists, "But then you come along and change everything. You make me think that life is worth living. I'm scared...I'm scared that if I accept these stupid feelings that in the end we'll get hurt. But then I think that maybe, just maybe, you could be the only exception. No, you are the only exception. You're the only one who has made me feel like this. Damn, why do you make me feel this way!"

He held onto my hands wiping the tears away from my eyes. He shushed me a small smile on his face. Then he whispered the words I had been dying to hear.

"I'll never hurt you, Rima," he told me.

I believed him. How could I not when he was looking at me like that? I couldn't believe I had told him all that. A grin flashed on his lips as we both heard a creaking sound from the door that had been locked up until now. We turned our heads towards it as Kukai came into view, smiling.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

Nagihiko's expression became sour as Kukai took the hint that he should run or he'd be screwed. A small giggle escaped from my lips as Nadeshiko appeared at the doorway with Amu behind her. I stepped outside feeling the fresh air. Thank god I was out of there. Nadeshiko smiled at me.

"Are you ok?" she enquired.

I nodded my intention now on Nagihiko who was chasing Kukai who was laughing like a madman. Nadeshiko followed my gaze and chuckled.

"Something happened in there, didn't it?"

I looked at her stunned, "Eh? No, nothing happened."

I was totally blushing. She could tell I was lying just from that. Amu giggled as she nudged me.

"Come on, Rima. Tell us the details," she grinned.

I glared at them both and folded my arms. It was none of their damn business what happened in there. If I told them about it I might go crazy. But they knew something happened. Just from the way I constantly looked at Nagihiko and how I blushed earlier. It was so irritating. Nagihiko was able to catch Kukai as he hit him.

"What the heck do you think you were doing leaving us in there?" he questioned.

Kukai grinned, "It did it's job though. You acknowledged your feelings, right?"

Nagihiko looked like he was going to strangle Kukai at that point but he kept his composure. It was more than just his feelings that had been acknowledged. His eyes met mine as I quickly looked away. Well this was awkward.

**Nagi's POV**

I never thought Rima would feel the same way. I thought for sure that she would reject me straight away. I was ready to accept that, but then she went and kissed me back. Guess God doesn't hate me after all. She told me about how she was scared to fall in love because she was afraid she would get hurt. I knew why she thought that way. She had seen how hurt her parents were and how she had been dealt the blow. She had lived her whole life in fear. Then she tells me I'm her only exception. I guess that made me happy to hear her say those words. I knew I meant something to her.

After we were freed from the Haunted House, we all went our seperate ways. Rima was staying with us for another night. I had no idea how long that would last. I didn't want her to go back to living in that house. She didn't either. She'd probably be with us until we could all live by ourselves. It really showed that her parents did not care about her at all. They hadn't even lifted a finger to find out where she was. But that didn't matter. It wasn't like they were going to change their ways.

When we arrived at the house, Nadeshiko took out her key and unlocked the door. The lights were all off as I turned them back on. I was about to go up the stairs when Nadeshiko stopped me.

"Are you sure you two don't want to share a room?" she teased.

I glared at her as she took a step back laughing. Rima hadn't heard a word she was in her own little world.

"Don't get angry, Nagi. I was only suggesting," she patted him on the shoulder.

Nagi snorted, "I have an idea. Why don't you stop meddling with me and Rima?"

Nadeshiko giggled, "So there is _something_ between you two."

I had been caught off guard there. I didn't think she would blow that right in my face. This sister of mine. I was so glad that Rima hadn't heard our conversation. Instead she was looking at some pictures our mum had put on the mantel piece. They were some lame pictures from when we were younger.

Shit.

One of those pictures, or maybe more like several, were ones I really _didn't _want her to see. Why did my mum have to put those sort of pictures up for everyone to see? I practically skidded over to where the pictures were and stood in front of Rima. She looked at me questioningly. She hadn't seen them, had she? I hoped she didn't. That would be so totally embarassing. She already called me crossdresser what would she say if she saw them? I really didn't want to find out. She raised her eyebrows. Unknown to me, Nadeshiko was behind me picking up one of the photos.

"Why are you standing in front of the pictures Nagi? I think they're cute," she nodded as she looked at the picture in the photo frame that was in her hands.

I turned around seeing her with the photo I was hoping Rima would never see. Damn my sister. Why that photo of all the ones in our house? It was photo of me, about 7 years old, dressed up in the normal ballet attire. My mum wanted to have two twin girls so she would always dress me up in girls' clothing. I loved to dance as well, still do, but I _do not_ dress up as a girl for it. I was planning on grabbing the photo from Nadeshiko's hands but before I could she handed it to Rima. That's it. I'm screwed.

Her eyes glanced over the photo as a small smirk appeared on her ruby red lips. She turned her head towards me, showing the photo to face me, and pointed at the smiling face of the 7 year old in the picture.

"You are so _cute_, Nagi-chan," she sneered.

I gaped at her, "_Chan_?"

Nadeshiko stood beside her, "Yeah he is, isn't he? Do you want a copy?"

This was getting worser by the minute. Soon they'd be making me dress up in that kind of attire. Maybe this is a dream. A strange, weird, _mental _dream. But no, it was real.

Rima grinned, "Sure, I'd love too."

That's it. Nadeshiko has now humiliated me in front of the girl I love. Although, that definitely isn't new.

If I tear up the photo now it might end this stupidity. That might be a good idea. Anything's better than seeing those looks upon their faces. But crap, how am I supposed to get it off Rima? She'd probably wouldn't be merciful. Perfect, just perfect. Can things get any worse? Probably, they always do. Rima giggled as my attention went back to her. It's fine. At least this is making her smile. But I should go and burn all pictures of me like that later. Yeah, she can laugh for now.

**End Of Chapter**

**So what do you think? **

**See you next chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please :3**


End file.
